


DC oneshots mostly Batboys

by ZA_Black92



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rating May Change, Relationship Problems, The Team - Freeform, dad jason todd, no real order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Like the title says like most of my one shot collections there is no schedule.





	1. One sided friendship Batboys series: 1. Jason Todd.

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**Your POV:**

Ten years…ten fucking years I’ve stood by his side! visited his grave when he was dead, welcomed him back with open arms when he came back! I’d work myself to the breaking point building armor and weapons for him, stitched his wounds and mend his bones for him.

Christ! I even gave him and the other outlaws a place to fucking live! and the thanks I get? nothing…he ignores me, treats me like a damn cactus! the only time he even acknowledges my existence is when he needs his damn guns fixed, upgraded or wants test some new ammo he created.

The other outlaws always marvel at my armory and weapons smith skills, Hell even Artemis says I’d put smiths back in her homeland to shame! and that’s a high honor! But Jason? he hasn’t thanked me once…he didn’t notice how distraught I was after my brother died…I tried to reach out and he just said he’d talk to me later and hung up! Roy ended up taking me out for drinks and let me cry it out. 

He didn’t even visit me in the hospital after an assassin attacked me… I held my own long enough for Artemis find me and get me to the hospital in time. the other outlaws, his brothers and Bruce had sent me care baskets and flowers and I hardly ever spoke to them…hell, 

Harley Quinn even sent me a god damn card!? and I beat the crap out of her once! that stung more than anything…A villain cared more about me then the man I loved did, Too bad it took me losing my left arm and almost dying to realize that Jason Todd will never care about me. 

And now I’m here hungover and miserable in Las Vegas, waking up in a shitty motel wearing inside out jeans, no shirt and some blond dude passed out on my stomach, I groan and try to remember what happened to last three days…

I wann-no need throw up! I think throwing an arm over my eyes and freeze when I see the gleam of a cheap gold ring around my finger!?!? "Oh…ooh…“ I moaned blanching feeling my heart-rate pick up it was hard to breathe as I see a similar ring on Blond dude’s finger. "oh, I am so fucked!” I croaked out sobbingly before throwing up over the side of the bed and blacking out again…

* * *

**_Three months later…_ **

It was tense at Y/n’s scrap yards.. Roy was in the main compound pacing and would pause look at his phone frown and sigh, while Kory sat on the couch arms wrapped around a pillow watching the news. and Artemis stood staring out the window, 

A sudden slam from up stairs caused them to jump and saw Jason’s girlfriend..correction Ex-Girlfriend stomping down the stair pissed. “You are a horrible heartless man! I can’t fucking stand you anymore!” She snapped throwing her coat on as Jason ran down after her. 

“Look [RG/n] I’m sorry I bailed on our date I was just tired…”

“I don’t give a shit about that! I actually thought you were out looking her… instead I find you getting drunk and playing _fucking_ video games?!”

“…Out looking for who?”

“Are you serious right now? God I’m not even her friend and even I noticed!”

“Noticed what?!”

His ex just glared at him before taking a breath “Y'know what? I hope Y/n’s dead in a ditch somewhere, maybe then you’ll finally notice her…” the girl spat in disgust before walking out the front door and slamming it, Jason stared at the space his ex stood then noticed the rest of the Outlaws gawking at him in disbelief before “What the fuck was she talking about? is Y/n in trouble?” that was the sentence that broke the dam as Roy calmly walked up grabbed the raven haired man by the shoulder whirled him around and punched him in the jaw.

“ what the shit Harper!?” Jason bellowed holding his jaw while looking up at the archer. “You bastard! Y/n’s been missing for three months! and you don’t even care!” the ginger male snarled pulling Jay off the floor and pinned him to the wall. 

“You keep singing about how you're her friend.. you’re her friend, but when she fucking needed you…” He was readying to punch Jason again…but was interrupted by the land line phone ringing. Artemis and Kory perked up as Roy dropped the raven haired man ran and answered it. 

“Hello?!…” his face went from hopeful to disappointed. “No We don’t need a credit card…” he hissed slammed it down both women looked down sadly. “What the hell do you mean she’s missing?” Jason asked warily Kory scoffed at him “Now he worries…” she muttered under her breath, "She disappeared from the hospital..“ Artemis began only to be cut off by the former Robin 

"When the hell was she in the hospital?!” he snapped angry that this wasn’t brought up to him any point. “…After she had her breakdown or _**’‘little bitch fit”**_ as you called it…Y/n stormed out of the bar, I went after her, it couldn’t have been more than a five minute head start… I can still hear her screaming, feel her blood on my hands…“

Artemis was pale looking down her hands with a haunted looked in her eyes as she recalled the state she found her friend in then up at Jason in disgust "I called you after… at the hospital on her phone, but I guess she wasn’t important enough answer.” Jason felt rot spreading through his core, this wasn’t supposed to happen…This wasn’t supposed to happen at all…Y/n was supposed to hate him and leave!

Jason's mind was swirling as Artemis continued "The doctors thought I brought them corpse…“ she hissed trying hold back her anger as Kory held her hand just then there was a knock at the door Roy who was silently trying to keep himself from strangling Jason answered it.

And standing on the front steps was a blond hipster looking man standing there sheepishly "Can I help you?” Roy asked bemused while scanning the yard to make sure this wasn’t a ruse, the guy looked down at a post it squinting as he tried to make out what it said.“ is this Y/n l/n's residence?” man asked seriously the archer swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, thinking that this was the news about Y/n they’ve been dreading.

“Y-yeah…” the man relaxed smiled and held his hand out “Oh good, you’re Roy right?” Roy looked at the guy’s hand confused why he knows him. “Yeah and you are?” the ginger asked shaking the blond’s hand.“ I’m Dane Carter! Y/n’s husband.” He chirped happily as Roy’s grip suddenly tightened causing Dane to wince in pain before the archer let go.

“Oh f..I- Y/n’s what?!” the ginger looked gobsmacked at the blond who was flexing his hand smiled coyly. “uh..Yeah she wanted to be the one to tell you, but she sorta dozed off in the cab…” He said nodding at the waiting taxi as said the cab’s back door opened and a familiar mop of h/c poked out of the cab.

and out came Y/n wearing a black hoodie under a bomber jacket and a backpack slung over her shoulder, wandered over to them and held Dane’s hand.

Artemis and Kory wandered over to see who was at the door both women were happy to see [y/height] standing there but, were confused who the blond guy she was holding hands with was, As they walked inside Jason eye’s locked onto Y/n and felt bile rise, 

when he saw how badly she was hurt, a scar rested over her right eye..his eyes soon left her face moved to down, her left arm was gone, there was just a stub where her elbow should’ve been…

But then he noticed the blond man next to her holding hands with the h/c, soon the guilt and regret slowly morphed into jealousy and rage, who the fuck did this guy think he was touching his Y/n?! "Who the hell are you?“ Jason growled the guy took a step back as Roy tried do damage control.

"Say why don’t we all calm down-” Y/n talked over him “He’s my husband.” she said bluntly a pregnant silence filled the compound. “…His name is Dane.” She said leading the blond towards her room/workshop.

only for Kory and Artemis to intercept the “couple” demanding to know when and how this happened but, the h/c just sighed and dragged them to living room and show them the video.

**[[ A priest dress as Elvis who clearly looks soo effing done with this gig, but can’t fricken’ quit because it’s his only source of income, stands at a cheap pedestal reading wedding rights in a very dull and listless voice, he watches annoyed as a happy couple barely out of college walks away. “Next!” he huffed then rolled his eyes when he saw the state of Dane practically dragging Y/n next to him down the aisle. The priest cusses checks his watch and sighs…“I’ve got an appointment in twenty so, we’ll make this short…” he grumbled.**

**“Do you…”**

**“N/n~”**

**“Take…**

**"Daaane…”**

**“to be your wedded wife and husband?”**

**“I like..puppies.”**

**“Dawgz iz Bombing!”**

**Priest sighed annoyed but took that as consent, he reached into his pocket “By the power vested in me and the state Nevada I pronounce you man and wife…Yada yada, here’s fifty bucks worth of chips…Kiss and get out!” he shooed them taking his wig off and walking out of camera view, the newly weds looked at each other confused shrugged and kissed then drunkenly stole the camera.]]** Y/n quickly sped through the taped it just showed her and Dane getting drunker,gambling Y/n making out with a female stripper stealing a cop car and getting into other risky situations, till stopping on the three day mark when she woke up in the hotel.

**[[Y/n wakes up looks around the room confused, her jeans were inside and had no shirt on…a shirtless Dane rested between her legs using her stomach as a pillow scratches were visible on his back. Y/n groaned and threw her arm over her eyes only to see the ring she was currently sporting on her finger.**

**"Oh…ooh…“ she moaned and started hyperventilating as she apparently spied Dane’s ring, and went white as a sheet. "Oh, I’m so fucked!” she croaked sobbingly before throwing up over the side of the bed and passing out again…the camera finally died.]]**

Y/n just sat awkwardly with Dane on the couch who had his arm around her as the Outlaws were staring stunned at the blank screen, Jason silently got up and left while Roy, Kory and Artemis just kind of stood there not sure how to address the elephant in the room. 

as Y/n calmly got up and pulled Dane off to her room to help him get settled. Only for Roy to stop her “Y/n can I talk to Dane for sec?” the h/c was hesitant, but nodded and went to take their stuff to her room. Roy and the girls descended on Dane like a pack wolves.

Who the hell he was? how dare he take advantage of a intoxicated girl, which he argued that he was just a drunk as Y/n if anything they taking advantage of each other, then Jason finally showed up hands bruised up and bloody like he had been hitting something repeatedly. "How old are you?!“ he snarled the others paused and looked at the blond who shrank under their glares that’s a very good question.

"uh…36?” before any of the Outlaws could react the raven haired man lunged for him, tackling him to floor and punched him "You son of a bitch she’s only nineteen!“ he snarled Dane blanched when he heard that. "Her ID said she was 24!" 

the blond stuttered just then Y/n came rushing "What the fuck Jason get off of him!” the h/c demanded trying to yank the tall man off her husband, only for Jason to climbed off Dane and grabbed Y/n by shoulders shaking her.

“Y/n I want you be truthful did this perv fucking kidnap you?!”

“wha-no!”

“What then! Did he drug you?! blackmail you? what does he have on you?! I'l-…”

_**{Slap}** _

Jason cheek suddenly stung he was briefly stunned as he tried tried to figure out what hit him, then looked down a Y/n putting her hand down and was glaring at him eyes clouded with anger, she took a deep breath and to calm down. “You don’t get to be angry Jason.” she hissed before going to help Dane up who was rubbing his jaw.

 "I'm done with you…“ she stated coldly with that She helped her husband to her room, And she ignored him after that, the only sign of acknowledgement she was when she fix his guns and have Roy deliver them to him.

 "I don’t get why you so pissed, You got what you wanted, right?” the archer said as he and Jay watched Y/n and Dane be lovey and mushy with each other from the living room window.

Roy was Jason got what he wanted, Y/n hated him and was with a normal guy with a normal job and Jason fucking hates it… He hated seeing the girl he loves in the arms of another man, he hates seeing her happy with someone else, hated that Dane calls her by his old nickname for her, hates that Y/n doesn’t even try to speak with him anymore, And he just fucking hates Dane in general something about him doesn’t add up…

Jason contacted Tim about Y/n and Dane’s marriage hopping the certificate was a screwed up or a fake no.. it was a legit license officiated by a real priest even if he was dressed as Elvis… 

That still didn’t put Jason’s anger suspicions at ease. Dick said that this was karma biting Jason in the ass for being such a heartless jerk to Y/n, let’s just say Nightwing had to go on patrol sporting a broken nose for a couple days after that conversation. it was month 4 into Y/n and Dane’s marriage that the blond was acting odd and everyone was starting to notice…

He would check his phone or intercept the mail and act all nervous and clingy to Y/n if she asked him what was wrong? He dance around the question, And just now they got back from a lunch date early.

 Y/n was clearly upset and confused, While Dane was pale and jumpy like he’d seen a ghost. Everyone was confused to see them home they weren’t even gone an hour.

“You guys are back earl-” Roy was cut off by Dane shouldering passed him causing Roy’s smoothie to slash on his shirt the blond didn’t even apologize and continued to Y/n’s room. “What’s his problem?” the archer spat glaring down at his stained shirt.

 Y/n shrugged “I don’t know we were just getting ready to eat and suddenly he got and weird and dragged me out of the diner!” she explained then Jason’s voice cut in “Going somewhere Dane?” both the mechanic and Archer walked into the garage to see Jason leaning on his motorcycle and he looked pissed.

“ _Duh_ , surprise N/n we’re going camping! let’s go!” he grabs Y/n’s arm which she writhes out of his hold.

“Camping? I can’t leave I have projects to finish! commissions to fill!”

“You can finish them on the way, let’s go!”

“Dane, what’s going on?”

The blond was sweating now and after a few seconds of silence he sighed dropping his bag. “Y/n..I haven’t been completely honest with you.” He said said forlornly Y/n brows furrowed as tried to get him to look at her. 

Just then a truck came screeching into the yard before coming to a grinding halt a few feet from the garage a very pissed off brunette woman came out as two little kids watched from the backseat. “Steven! what the fuck!” she shrieked stomping up to 'Dane’ and slapping him on the face hard.

“You son of a Bitch! I thought you were dead! and I find out you’ve been shacking up with some skank?!” She spat slapping him again the blond winced as Y/n pointed at the woman angry “Who hell is this Dane?!” the brunette snorted “Dane? You don’t even have the balls to tell the bitch your cheating on me with your real name?! you’re pathetic…” she then turned to the h/c was now piecing it together.

“His name is Steven I’m his wife..his _real_ wife…And he is leaving now.” She hissed grabbing Da–Steven’s bag and stomping to the car, while Y/n just stares at the blond stunned.

 "We’ve been fighting a lot, about the kids, about the house, about money…I needed a break.“ He explained the e/c girl took a sharp breath "S-So that’s all I was to you a a…stress reliever?” she croaked in tiny voice, Steve ran a hand threw his hair.

“No no it’s not…look you’re a sweet kid Y/n and you deserved the world, but I can’t give you that…I’m sorry for everything.” he said patting her on the head before following after his wife ignoring the icy look Roy was giving him as got to the car he paused.

 "Hey Jay?“ Jason growled in response as Steven’s eyes narrowed at him. "when you have a minute, stop and pull your head out of your ass…you’re missing out on a good thing.” the blond huffed and with that Steven and his family drove off, leaving a very offended Jason and a heartbroken Y/n behind…

“You knew…” Y/n said listlessly looking at Jason eyes empty and voided of any emotion, when the raven haired said nothing pretty much confirmed the h/c’s suspicions she didn’t cry..she didn’t scream she sort looked around confused like she woken for the fist time. “Get…out” she muttered Roy reached out to touch her but Y/n pushed him away. 

“GET OUT!?” she screamed Roy flinched she’s never raised her voice at them like that before. “Get out, get out! get out!” she broke down into sobs, the archer left while giving Jason a cold glare the vigilante still hadn’t budge Y/n noticed Jason hadn’t left “what fuck are you still doing her? leave!” Jason instead hit the emergency lock-down button for the garage closing the shutters locking them in. 

“ _leave_ …”

“Can’t do that toots it’s a lock-down.” He said pushing off his bike and walking over to Y/n, who threw a wrench at him Jason dodged it, And cock a brow “Throwing things now? real mature…N/n.” she threw a screwdriver at him, he caught it and placed in on a table, he pretty much had her cornered.

“Get away from me.”

“No..we’re gonna stay here and talk…”

Jason said smoothly Y/n clearly didn’t want to she tried to slap him, he caught her hand she tried to kick him, the raven haired man dodged it without effort. “Don’t forget I was the one who taught you to fight…” He chided the h/c broke down again whimpering for him to leave…

“I’m not leaving Y/n…” Jason stated firmly keeping her still, the y/height sniffled “why…you didn’t care before why now?” she croaked Jason winced he licked his lips. “It’s was to protect you…” Y/n called him a liar he didn’t care about her…he just making shit up to make her feel like she’s the bad guy.

“I not lying Y/n, somebody was threatening me said if Red-hood didn’t back down they would hurt you…” Y/n still tried to pull away from Jason but he was bigger and stronger then she was. “So, I decided if they thought I didn’t care about you, they’d leave you alone…I was wrong!" 

He took as sharp breath when Y/n stopped struggling, as he continued "I ignored you, treated you like dirt even dated other girls in an attempt to drive you away…and still didn’t matter to them.” his voice cracked Jason hadn’t realized he was crying at that point.

“You could’ve told me..instead of making me hate you…” she sobbed Jason let go of her arm snaked his arms around her waist  resting his chin on her head. “No, that wouldn’t of worked, the emotions had to be genuine.” He said hoarsely feeling sick that he used one of Bruce’s strategies and lot of good it did… 

Y/n sobbed into his chest causing Jason to tightened his hold on her waist kissing her on the head. “I’m sorry..” he mumbled on repeat into her hair, He felt felt y/n shift and looked down in time to see her try and kiss him.

Jason leaned away from her “No.” He said quickly stopping her Y/n looked at him distraught and confused the raven haired man cussed himself in his head and took a deep breath and led her to her bed room which in disarray from Dane/Steven’s hasty escape attempt. 

“We’re not doing that right now…You’re emotionally compromised.” He said laying down tugging Y/n down next to him. “Just go asleep Y/n…I’ll be here when you wake up.” Jason promised the h/c hadn’t even realized how tired she was till she drifted off Jason refused to let go of her…it’ll take time to mend all the damage he caused, but eventually He and Y/n will build up what they used to have.. and maybe the next time around it’ll be Jason’s ring on Y/n’s finger…  

**_~-The end-~_ **

**_Next up in the onesided series: Dick Grayson_ **


	2. The Young Outlaws: Kid-Croc

**Name** : Igore Jones

 **Age** : 16

 **Eyes** : yellow

 **Height:** 6'4

 **Hair** : none

 **Skin** : Green

 **Crush/SO** : Lydia Todd

**Relationships:**

Angelic Jones: Sister  **[deceased]**

Shane Isly (Nightshade): foster sibling

Liam Lawton  (Dread-Shot): Best friend

Lydia Todd: Girlfriend

 ** _Bio_** : The muscle of the young outlaws and Son of Killer-Croc and Jane Moone, Igore and his twin sister Angelic (Tock-Croc) were born with their father’s condition. They were often avoided or ridiculed for their appearance growing up making them resentful of people.

So much so that they fell into rough crowd and started fallowing in their father’s footsteps of being criminals. Till the day Igor was capture and sold to the Laughing Jesters a Raider gang based of the Joker and was forced to perform in their freak-show battle pit for their own sick amusement, while in the pits Igor learned his own sister was the one who sold him to his jailers.

Betrayed by his own family Igor had giving up all hope…Until the day **_She_**  crashed into his life, It was another routine day Igor had just been electrocuted awake and forced into the ring with a venom dosed drug-head.

When suddenly the druggy’s head exploded, followed by a smoke flash bomb going off that disoriented the audience as a van came crashing through the arena gates, the van doors opened and Igor was greeted by Lydia Todd the new Red-hood. she ordered him into the van and and they picked up Liam and drove off and he’s been with the Outlaws ever since.


	3. Jaime Reyes with a Symbiote Host S/O mini Fic + HC

When he first meets Y/n, Jaime like everyone else on the team, immediately assumes she’s sick, she was sweaty,pale, breathing pretty hard and looked like she hadn’t slept in days and could pass out at any second! 

Jaime keeps his distance at first observing Y/n from afar, bemused she didn’t seem dangerous just scared and lonely.

Is very concerned and when Her mentor set some ground rules and precautions which included incendiary bombs. Epi-pens filled with a chemical labeled: phenethylamine and sonic emitters scattered through out the base.

in case of a “ **loss of control** " emergency were to occur much to Nightwing’s churning, he was highly against having Y/n on the team at first because of her …condition. But, her mentor and league assured him she was safe, so long as she takes her shots and has some chocolate.

He also noticed her odd dietary habits on chocolate pudding,fish-sticks and Dr pepper! (sorry if you don’t like DP.) which grosses everyone out! 

But gives Jaime a mini Heart-attack, Because he legit thought Y/n was pregnant along with Super-boy who swore he heard something thumping around inside her body! 

The theory was quickly deflected by Nightwing who told them to wait when Y/n’s ready to explain.

Bart was the one who made the first move to talk to her, he saw Y/n sitting by herself eating M&Ms watching TV, the speedster sat down next to her and asked how she was settling . 

Y/n seemed confused and looked around to see if he actually talking to her. which led to her awkwardly having a full conversation with Bart which Jaime joined in on after Bart coaxed him over.

Definitely notices Y/n’s…ticks, the muttering and having conversations with herself, her doing odd things like clicking pens, wince at certain sound volumes and her mood swings.

the one night he caught her walking…no, shambling? towards the living room before sitting down and watching TV, he heard her say "You humans are weird…” in a low husky voice.

She woke up the next morning confused how she got there, everyone brushed it off assuming she sleepwalking except for Jaime being bonded with the scarab has taught him to know when someone’s being controlled. 

Was surprised when one day out of the blue Y/n snapped at someone to shut up during a briefing, everyone looked up at her surprised the h/c flushed a muttered an apology.

Jaime tried to focus on the meeting but soon found himself watching the pale girl, fidget and whisper. “Not now…Later I promise…” suddenly she turn look at him.

Jaime quickly looked towards Nightwing then heard her mumble. “He’s not watching us…” The briefing was again interrupted by a someone aggressively clicking their pen… Nightwing cleared his throat and the girl realized again everyone was looking at her. 

she blinked and looked down at her hand and realized it her who was doing clicking the pen, she shot Nightwing a look he nodded and Y/n apologized again, excusing herself from the meeting…

Goes after her to see if his suspicions are true, and if she was like him..Well he soon fond out that he was half right. But, Jaime nearly crapped himself when walked into the infirmary to find y/n jabbing an Epi-pen into her thigh and this goo monster head thing was protruding from her shoulder. 

“There…happy Thrasher?” huffed wiping sweat off her brow, the monster’s maw stretched into a jack-o-lantern like grin. “More then you could ever know..” it’s deep voice purred lightly headbutting her forehead. “Like Catnip to you isn’t it?” she said tiredly disposing the needle, before noticing Jaime watching them from the door. 

They both scream alerting the rest of the team who rush to the infirmary to find Blue-Beetle and what they assume is Y/n suited up weapons out and staring each other down, after a tense few seconds M'gann broke the silence.

“A Klyntar?! You let a klyntar join the team?” she yelled at Nightwing in disgust after defusing the situation, the team pretty much had to start up another meeting so, Nightwing could explain who Y/n and Thrasher were.

Which Blue Beetle didn’t attend as  the scarab explained to Jaime exactly what a klyntar was, it is parasitic alien that bonds to a host and in turn gives that host powers. Downside? it needs to feed on phenethylamine to stay stable and sane or it will forcibly takes control of the host’s mind and go on a killing in order to feed. 

* * *

 ***** Disturbed when he finds out  phenethylamine comes from human brains, and wonders just how the League has been getting it.

  
 ***** Relieved when he finds out it’s also found in chocolate, caffeine and some species of fish which would explain Y/n’s odd diet preferences, Starts keeping chocolate on hand in case she needs it.

  
 ***** Not gonna lie Jaime has rough time focusing on missions sometimes because…Dios Mio that suit is **_tight_**! 

  
 ***** Is actually jealous of Thrasher at first, while everyone else is put off or grossed out by their odd romantic-ish bond, Jaime actually finds himself comparing and competing with the symbiote for Y/n’s affection.

  
 ***** They put aside their differences, however. When Y/n is kidnapped and forcibly separated from Thrasher and the Scarab is temporarily inactive, causing Jaime and the Symbiote to bond…and oh, boy Jaime has a whole new respect for Y/n… How someone can handle holding back all that primal rage, intense urges and hunger. every single day…really put a new light on her.

  
 ***** Y/n totally wouldn’t mind seeing Jaime and Thrasher bonded again…god damn. She totally gets how he feels now… seeing her in the suit! they are hot!  

  
 ***** Both the scarab and Thrasher tease their hosts over the obvious hormonal reaction that happens when to two are near each other.

  
 ***** Y/n has lost control of Thrasher once, since being on the team. I wasn’t her fault though she’d been kidnapped and starved to the point where she couldn’t keep the symbiote docile anymore, it was terrifying and heartbreaking for Jaime as he was forced to use his sonic wave canon on them the scream that came from the bond pair still haunts him.

  
 ***** Visits her while she’s in recovery, hates that he can’t touch her because reinforced glass cell Batman has her confined in.

  
 ***** Ecstatic when she’s fr…both of them are finally free to come home. 

  
 ***** Has to deal with Bart constantly playing matchmaker with them, like setting up game or pizza night and backing out a the last second…they really should tell the speedster they’ve been dating for three months….


	4. Dad Jason Todd: Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's wife Holi needs him to set their daughter straight on proper language, and why swearing is bad...She probably should've went to Dick.
> 
> Dialog source: Home Movies

**Jason** \- I’ve got to agree with your mom, Lil’Red. Cursing is a sign of ignorance.

 **Lydia** : y-yeah but what if–

 **Jason** [ _Pissed to the TV_ ]: Oh Mother fucking, Son of a bitch, ref! Please! 

 **Lydia** : yikes!

 **Jason** :[ _Calmly_   _to Lydia_ ] There’s no place for cursing in a civilized society.

 **Lydia** : uh-huh

 **Jason** : It’s called creative use of words. It’s like poetry. Robert Frost, stopping by the woods on a snowy fuckin’ evening. That kind of shit.

 **Lydia** : Yeah, that’s good stuff dad. My ears are still ringing…

 **Jason** : I bet they are… But it’s _my_ poetry. It’s the everyday-man’s poetry.

 **Lydia** : Yeah, yeah.

 **Jason** : Alright, ‘cause we can’t find good metaphors like the woods… or the snow, or the horse or that kind of stuff.

 **Lydia** : mm-hmm...

 **Jason** : [ _to the TV_ ] Oh Fucking Fight me, ref! that’s taking a Shit! that’s taking a mother fucking shit on the field! that’s a fucking shit on the team and they don’t want your shit! God damn fucking idiots…

 **Lydia** : Wow...

 **Jason** _[To Lydia]_ : My point is, swearing is for the grown and ignorant. not for the young and innocent, It makes you look bad and your vocabulary will turn to shit. get me?

 **Lydia:** I sure do…

 **Jason** : That’s my girl!

 **Roy** : Hey guys.

 **Jason** : Hey Roy. What’s up man? Here want a fucking doughnut?


	5. Future AU OC: Lydia-Harper Todd: daughter of the Red Hood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Red-Hood OC: Lydia Harper Todd, Daughter of Jason Todd & Holi Reedzen- Wayne.

**Name: Lydia H. Todd**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: red**

**Eyes: blind (formerly blue.)**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Relationships:**

**Bruce Wayne: Step-grandfather**

**Dick Grayson: Adoptive uncle**

**Jason Todd: father _[deceased]_**

**Holi Todd: Mother**

**Tim Drake: Adoptive uncle**

**Damian Wayne: Step-Uncle/ foster father**

**Jonathan Grayson: Cousin**

**Igor 'Kid-croc' Jones: Boyfriend**

**Liam Lawton: best friend**

**Shane Isly: foster brother**

 

 ** _Background_ :** From a post-apocalyptic future Lydia never knew her father, as he left before she was born, She never knew why till she was older. Jason apparently cheated on her mother with Artemis and ran off with her. while in actuality the Amazonian had taken advantage of him while he was tired and injured.

and being the faithful husband that he was when a hurt and angry Holi said she never wanted to see Jason again. he made himself disappear he found out about Lydia a few a weeks before she was born, Dick convinced Holi at least let Jason have some say in naming the baby.

Holi begrudgingly allowed it and He came up With Lydia-Harper, after Lydia Bennet from the Pride and Prejudiced. (Holi’s favorite book.) and Harper after Roy. 7 years later Holi who had become very…unstable after Jason’s “betrayal” had heard about his death via Radio.

and something in her finally snapped and in a fit of mania pored boiling water on her then six year old daughter’s back, leaving a large scar on Lydia’s back, after this Damian had Holi admitted to mental care facility where she’s been a mute and an empty shell of herself, While Damian took responsibility raising Lydia.

Lydia of course didn’t at time understand why her mommy would hurt her, and thought she was bad and she did something make Holi angry. and couldn’t understand why everyone was “grounding” her mom when she was the bad one. Her grandpa and uncles had to explain to Lydia.

that the little girl hadn’t done anything wrong, her mom was… _ill_ , she wasn’t herself during the incident. But deep down she still blamed for herself mother’s breakdown, eventually Lydia learned about her dad and Artemis, And something clicked in Lydia’s head something dark and angry. like everything just made whole lot of sense.

Everyone was right..It wasn’t Lydia’s fault that she never got to know her dad, it wasn’t Lydia’s fault her family can hardly stand to look at her because she reminds them of her parents, It wasn’t Lydia’s fault her mother is locked away in hospital for the rest of her life…No, It was Artemis’s fault…everything that that bitch’s fault, And Lydia was going to fix it….  

soon another 8 years passed Lydia took up her father’s old mantle of Red Hood and put herself through a vicious training cycle with one thing fueling her…revenge.

though it didn’t come easy for at her first, she made an attempt at proving she could survive on her own, that ended with her getting both her eyes slashed out by bounty hunter who had a bad run in with her dad when he was still alive. Lydia had somehow manage to kill them before they could kill her.

Tim had made her a special domino mask that used sonar that literally makes her see like a bat, (it's basically always set in detective mode.} she covers the mask up with a blindfold, sunglasses or her Red-hood mask. After that incident she was forbidden from leaving the manor, Of course being a Todd you can guess how that ended.

She ran away from home and eventually formed a new group of Outlaws; consisting of Dread-shot, the grandson of Dead-shot and Kid Croc the son of Killer Croc, and baby Nightshade son of poison Ivy.  the four of them eventually found an old abandon star-lab facility that focused on Time Travel, they found a way to get the place back up and running turning it into their base and soon their journey to the past began…


	6. Dick Grayson x Older! reader ch 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dick falls for his babysitter who’s three years older then him.
> 
> Dick ages 9-13-19/20 
> 
> Reader ages 12-16-23

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

_**Part 1 Dick is 9 years old and the reader is twelve…** _

Dick is nine when he first meet her, Y/n the who girl stole his heart. he was sick and Bruce was going to a gala that night. He didn’t want to leave Dick by himself, So he hired a babysitter.

 The boy was not happy to say the least! “I don’t need a babysitter! I’m Robin, I beat up criminals!” He exclaimed before breaking onto a coughing fit, Bruce sighed as he adjusted his bow tie.

“Robin or not you’re still a kid who’s sick and can’t be left alone.” He said as he checked himself in the mirror, then turned to his foster son. “Besides you’ll like Y/n she’s a nice girl.” Bruce assured patting Dick on the head who pouted crossing his arms.

 "Doubt it…“ Dick muttered under his breath the sound of the front door opening caused them to look out to the hall Bruce smiled. "That’ll be her and Alfred right now.” Dick’s frown deepened as he followed his foster father downstairs still insisting that he didn't need a sitter.

“Sorry about him.” Bruce apologized to a small figure that Dick couldn’t see due to Bruce’s tall form looming over them. “S'okay! Mr Wayne if I were in his shoes, I'd be pretty peeved too!” the boy’s face scrunched up readied a snarky remark only for his voice to get choked up in his throat, when Bruce move aside to reveal a girl with sparkly e/c and flowy h/c hair wearing a bunny hoodie and jeans. smiling at him and suddenly time just sort of slowed down for moments, As Dick took in every detail of the girl’s face right down to scent of her perfume.

“Well aren’t you a cutie…"  

”….huh?“

"I said it’s nice to meet you Dick.”

“Oh, duh…It’s nice to meet me to- I mean you too..Y/n." 

Dick stuttered Y/n snickered at his slip up causing him to blush embarrassed, Bruce smiled at the interaction between to two kids. before Alfred cleared his throat reminding him of his current schedule, and how it would be frowned upon if Bruce Wayne was late for his own gala. 

After setting some rules and giving Y/n the emergency numbers he and Alfred were on their way. "So…how did you meet Bruce? Dick asks awkwardly breaking the silence as they walked to the entertainment room.

The boy was curious how and why Bruce would know a tween-age girl and trusts her enough to look after him. "I ran into him on a field trip, some jerk jacked his wallet. I jacked it back.” Y/n smirked the blue eyed boy looked at her wide eyed.

“Someone actually took Bruce’s wallet?…wow.” the h/c looked at him confused “And that’s surprising how?” Dick’s mouth went dry when he didn’t have have cover, luckily his cold decided to remind him it was there and broke into a coughing fit, causing Y/n to rub his back and help him to the couch.

“Are you alright? do you want anything?” Y/n asked draping a blanket over Dick who croaked out “Water.” while pointing at a mini fridge by the couch the e/c girl got a bottle for him, and pretty much the night went along smoothly Y/n and Dick played video games and watched movies till’ they fell asleep.  

The next morning Dick woke up in his bed fit as a fiddle! he was no longer congested and felt like he could eat a horse, He hummed excitedly to the kitchen just in time to see Alfred walking up the stairs. “Oh, Master Dick I was just about come check on you, how are you feeling?” the old man asked curiously reaching for the boy’s fore head. 

“I’m feeling pretty awesome!…is Y/n still around?” the raven haired boy inquired as the butler cocked a brow. “Yes, she currently downstairs with master Bruce…” He watched Dick zoom down the stairs with impressive speed. “Oh…energies of boyhood love.” The butler deadpanned and followed after the nine year old.

Dick nearly ran into the counter when he got to the kitchen to see Y/n and Bruce gawking a him, “Morning Dick feeling better I take it?” his father father asked before taking a sip from his coffee, while the tween nodded at him “ghi Drifk…” Y/n greeted mouth full of cereal, she swallowed as the boy sat down next to her.

“hello!” he squeaked then berated himself; what the heck happened to all the energy and confidence a second ago? Bruce noticed his odd behavior and reached out to feel Dick’s forehead “Are you sure you’re better? you still feel kind of warm…” the boy leaned away from his foster father’s touch as Y/n came into his view “And he’s kinda flushed…” she chimed in Bruce hummed concerned but, Alfred’s voice suddenly cut in.

“I assure you sir, Master Dick is fine, He just…noticing things.” Bruce stared blankly at the old man who rolled his eyes. “Could good make a good detective my left foot.” Alfred snorted as the raven haired man’s brow furrowed he looked at his foster son then a the tween girl for and few moments…then back at Dick: Shy,flustered,tongue-tied and oddly cheerful…

Bruce hummed as he tried to piece it together then, the penny dropped “ _Oh_ …” His blue eyes widen in realization he then sheepishly smiled at the kids, Dick looked freaked out while Y/n was confused. 

Bruce sort of chuckled then winked at his son creeping the boy out even more, then went back to his newspaper. 

After this Bruce hired Y/n a lot when he couldn’t bring Dick along on certain missions or late night galas not that the boy was complaining it was fun he loved it when ever Y/n stopped by,

She helped him out with his home work, played video games, talked about comics and having a pretty girl around helped bring his confidence up, Y/n was the best friend he ever had.


	7. Dick Grayson x Older! reader ch 2 [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's thirteen when he watches her heartbreak...   
> 
> ages: Dick:13 Reader:16

 

Dick was getting too old for a babysitter and Y/n was coming around less frequently. Bruce now hires her as a tutor for Dick, but he knew they weren't really studying.

 the boy wonder wasn't really struggling in his studies, he just enjoys spending time with Y/n usually they just hung out or go somewhere. hell, she even picks him up from school or wherever if Alfred or Bruce are busy.

that was funny the one day he,Wally and the others met up to hang out for a while, when it was time to go home Y/n was waiting there for him much to his surprise, The y/height girl smiled and waved as Wally gawked at her, she walked over and hugged the raven haired teen, Dick felt hot as his face was pretty much pressed into her boobs.

"Hey Dick, Alfred had Errands and Bruce had a meeting. So they asked me to come get you." 

"uh, t-thanks N/n..."

"No prob Bob wait for ya at the car..."

"Sure."

Dick was brought out of this daze by Wally smacking him on the shoulder smiling slyly. "Dude! who's the goddess?" the speedster gushed ogling Y/n causing the raven haired teen to frown, "Y/n my tutor..." he muttered trying not to sound annoyed at the love struck looks Wally was giving his...

uh,he was giving Y/n who was busy on her phone to notice."Nice...Hey~ I have a ride to the train station?" Wally asked a little too hopeful for the boy wonder's liking, "No." Dick shot back quickly before heading to Y/n's car and went home. 

Lately they've both been sort of drifting apart, Dick has started dating Zatanna after new years and Y/n? well right now she was currently obsessed about her boyfriend of four months his name is Blaine, now don't get him wrong! Blaine was charismatic and somewhat good-looking and sort of friendly, But...

Dick couldn't help but feel that Blaine was a little too nice...like he's trying to cover something up the detective side of Dick hadn't missed the stink-eye Blaine sent Y/n while he was on his phone, or the way he blanched she mentioned Central city in any conversation....

Zatanna told him he was just being paranoid and protective of his friend's well being the raven haired boy had to begrudgingly agree with this, Dick was happy with Zatanna, but he couldn't help but feel like his heart been dipped into a vat of acid every time he saw Y/n and Blaine together...

Like now he was on a double date with them, the older teens were acting like chaperons for the younger couple, they were currently watching a movie when Blaine got up to go to the bathroom, Dick soon followed after while he was washing his hands the raven haired teen heard someone talking he cocked a brow they sounded familiar...

"..eah babe, I'm at the movies...just with the guys..." Dick rounded the corner and saw Blaine on his phone. "mm-hm?... I'll see you Tuesday,I love you too. Bye Courtney." Dick insides felt cold as anger slowly take over, "Who's Courtney?" He spat the brown haired teen jumped and turned to see the younger boy behind him glaring at him.

 "o-oh hey kid...wha-what up?" he guy stuttered nervously Dick's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses his jaw set. "I asked you a question...who is Courtney?" He hissed in his Robin voice it didn't even phase the older teen. "None of your business." Blaine snorted and tried walk away only for the younger boy to block his path.

"Answer me or I'll..." Blaine chuckled not even scared of the shorter teen "or what pint-size you'll tell on me? get lost twerp." he reached out to shove Dick that was a mistake on Blaine's part as he soon found out, when the brown eyed boy felt his arm caught in a vice like grip. 

Dick's eyes darkened with anger as he twisted the older boy's arm, causing the brown haired teen to wince and try to pull away from the kid's grip "Let go!" Blaine snarled in pain, but Dick kept adding more pressure causing the older teen to kneel to the floor. "I'm gonna break it if you don't tell me who Courtney is..now!" Dick growled he was serious too.

"Courtney's my girlfriend..She lives in Central city..."

"Girlfriend?!!!....What about Y/n?!"

"As if I'd date someone like her, she works for Bruce Wayne...she make lots of cash.-Ack!"

"You...-"

"So, this whole time you were just using me for money..." a small voice croaked Dick felt his heart sink into his feet, he looked over his shoulder stunned neither boy had noticed Y/n and Zatanna had exited the theater looking for them, like slow motion Dick watched her e/c eyes slowly lose their joy as a tear slowly fall down Y/n's cheek followed by more the whimper h/c made before she ran off, made Dick take her in his arms and hold her.

He was bought out of it by Zatanna yelling "You're a pig!" at Blaine in disgust before following after the heartbroken girl. "Okay everything's ruined and out in the open! happ--" Blaine never got to finish that sentence, Dick landed a hard punch right in the jerk's face knocking him and some of his teeth out. 

"Asshole.." he hissed before going to look for the girls. Dick eventually finds them Zee and Y/n were sitting on a bench the h/c was had her face in her hands sobbing while Zee hugging her telling her it was okay..."He's not worth your tears...he's just greedy a jerk."

The date was officially over Zatanna went home, and Dick and Y/n were waiting for Alfred to pick them up the older teen still hadn't said anything. "Hey...do you want stay at the manor?" she shook her head Dick frowned he didn't want leave her alone, But the h/c felt the opposite and just wanted to go home it was a silent car ride to say the least.

Alfred tried to ask what had happened. But Dick just said it was complicated and to drop Y/n off before the y/height girl left the car Dick suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't do something stupid, alright? call if anything happens." he said Y/n smiled at him before walking into her house.

Later Robin was on patrol it was fairly quiet through out the streets, that was till he came across a particular street he noticed a woman walking by herself obviously intoxicated, being followed by three men Robin knew where this was going... one of the men grabbed and dragged her into an alley, he heard the girl's muffled screaming and swung into action.

he took out the smaller of the men by landing on his back causing the guy to yelp before his head met the pavement knocking him out the two other men whip their heads in Robin's direction. the one on top of the girl got off giving the boy wonder a clear view at who it was and the second he recognized her and Dick saw red.

The last thing he remembered was just pure rage...he barely registered the grunts of pain, cracking of bones and till someone screamed snapping Dick out of it. he saw a random drunk watching him horrified before running away, Robin looked down at the bloody and beaten up man groaning in pain under him.

 he got off the barely conscious man and the two less hurt men limped over to their knocked out friend picked him up and staggered away. After a few seconds of catching his breath Robin turned to Y/n who was staring at him drunk and dazed, his jaw set as he walked up to her without even thinking and snapped.

"You are in _big_ frickin trouble Missy! how did--..where did you even get alcohol?"

"..I-"

"Y/n! what were you thinking?! Do you realized what would've happened if I hadn't seen you?!" 

"I'm sorry..."

Y/n whimpered Dick sighed pinching the bridge of his nose the adrenaline slowly leaving his system, he held his hand out to help the y/height girl stand up, only to for her to suddenly pull the younger teen down to her level and into a kiss on the lips "Don't hate me Dick.."

 she murmured before passing out in his arms Dick's eyes widened behind his mask he looked down at Y/n stunned still processing what just happened Y/n just kissed him...She kissed Robin...She knows he's Robin... _ **She knows Richard Grayson is Robin!**_

Dick heard sirens in the distance, he frowned and carefully held on to the h/c and grappled away with Y/n tucked under his arm. He landed on the rooftop and laid Y/n down before sitting down next to the unconscious girl resting her head on his lap and called Batman...tomorrow was gonna be pandemonium!


	8. Cheater! Tim Drake x reader

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

Y/n practically flew up the steps of Wayne manor she was so excited! She had to tell Tim, she got the voice acting gig she'd trying for Outta Wack productions! she was a voice actress and apart of the Trophy Scavenger team effective next week! She knocked and ringed the doorbell.

 Dick eating a bowl of cereal answered "ey y/nf!" he greeted as he swallowed a spoon full of Trix he moved aside to let her in Jason who was reading Terry Pratchett's Mort nodded and grunted at her as the h/c merrily walked inside "Tim in his room, right I got big news!" She chirped and went upstairs practically skipping.

Dick chuckled at her enthusiasm then back to watching cartoons. When it slowly dawned on the brothers; they were pretty sure they both heard Y/n getting 'busy' with Tim in his room, they blanched as Dick was the first to speak "w-wait if Y/n just got here...." Jason whipped his head towards the stairs. "The who the hell is up there with Tim?!" Dick dropped his bowl while Jason bolted over couch and they ran upstairs to catch up with Y/n.

only hear a horrified "WHAT THE FUCK!" the two almost trip when they stopped in front of Tim's room to see a shocked and crying Y/n who was staring at Steph and Tim who were both naked and staring at the three stunned. no one moved nor said anything when a hollow bitter laugh came from the h/c a few seconds of her laughter she spoke up.

 "Jaime was fucking right..." she snorted as tears blurred her vision. "You fucking bastard! You knew I was cheated on in my last relationship! How could you!?"she demanded as taking a step towards them Dick held her back as the 'couple' flinched, the h/c was hands were shaking she so fucking distraught she "He and Bart told me you had a thing for Steph...Did I fucking listen--"

Y/n shook her head "No, Y'know what?...Fuck this! Fuck you both! you deserve each other!" She then turned to Tim took out the cellphone he had gotten her and threw it at him, the phone hit the raven haired boy in the head causing it to turn on and a picture of himself and Y/n came up on the lock-screen he looked down at it dazed.

"Never come near me again...I hate you Timothy Drake." she spat venom dripping off of every word Tim look sick as he watched her shove passed Dick and Jason who were still staring stunned that Tim would betray Y/n like this.

 "I'm gonna go make sure Y/n's alright, help her get home..." Jason muttered and followed after the heartbroken girl, While Dick just shook his head in disbelief at his younger brother disappointment and shame clear in his eyes "Way go Tim, you got the girl you always wanted..." said boy had yet to move from his spot eyes still glued to the phone screen.

Y/n... the way she looked at him with devastation and malice, her words kept echoing in his head "...I hate you Timothy Drake"  Every word felt like a dagger was twisting into his heart...Why? He wasn't in love with Y/n...he just using her,right? that was the plan...act as a rebound. Make Steph jealous then break-up with Y/n before it got too serious (he skipped that step.) and start dating Steph...after all that, He couldn't have fallen for Y/n, right?

The answer was pretty clear as his blue eyes stayed on the screen, focus on Y/n's happy face, it was mocking him. Tim felt dirty as every memory and moments they had shared together started replaying in his head. Tim hadn't realized he was crying until a few tears landed on the cellphone. He hadn't even noticed Steph curse him out and leave. 

Needless to say, the last couple weeks wasn't much of a shock to anyone. Steph wanted nothing to do with Tim, she punched him in the face when he tried talking to her, "You two timing sleaze! I had to find out from Barb, you and Y/n were dating for almost a year and six months! You lying son of a bitch!" she hit him again then called him every name in the book; 

Tim just stood there and took it knowing he deserved every bit of it "Well I hope it was fucking worth it, because we're through!" She yelled before storming off. And as for Y/n nobody seen or heard from her since the incident, and no one would tell him where she was, He asked Jason who was the last person to see her and he told Tim to shove it.

He ended up going to Y/n's apartment and a shady looking guy answer the door. Tim's jaw clenched he was pissed thinking Y/n had gotten together with this guy! he pushed himself passed the guy and looked around the apartment. His anger soon turned to fear and confusion to see all her stuff was gone and unpacked boxes littered the living room. 

"Hey, you can't ju-" The guy reached for Tim's shoulder only for the teen to grab his hand and bend it behind the man's back."Who the hell are you, what are you doing here?" the teen hissed the man winced feeling Tim's hold tighten he stuttered out his name and how he just bought the place from some depressed chick who's boyfriend cheated on her.

"How..do you know about that?"

 "S'what the neighbors told me, I take it the boyfriend is you?"

"Where's the girl now?"

"I don't know! some animation company hired her out of state...She's gone."

Tim's eyes widened he dropped the guy and just stared at his feet, the teen was silent for a few seconds then apologized walked out of the apartment and just as he was about leave he heard the guy speak up. 

"Y'know love is pretty confusing kid, Some are together for life... others aren't so great at it...But that doesn't stop them from trying, I hope it works out for the both of ya's..." Tim frowned taking what the guy said to heart and walked down the stairs and out into the street he stared blankly at the sky for a minute.

 Figures it would be a beautiful sunny day while he's miserable, he then locked on to to some trash cans that were left out, a sudden rush of anger overcame the teen his foot came up kicking one of them sending it crashing into a wall denting it. 

Tim let out a shaky breath then continued back to his car, thinking about how he had picture perfect life and a girl who loved him. and not for money, fame or any other form of greed. But loved him for being his own horrid self...And he threw that all away, because he couldn't let go of a stupid crush! 

Tim looked at Y/n's phone which was resting on his dash, He stared at it forlornly she must've known he put a tracker in it...Clever girl, Too bad he was to hung up on getting Steph to like him to notice at the time... It was a long drive back to the manor, Tim stayed hulled up in his room burying himself in work only coming out for patrol or if Alfred forced him out to eat, he made the wrong call and he's paying for it.  

**2 years later...**

"Tim my boy, someone your age should have a nice girl by his side..." And old man boasted to the young CEO, Tim mentally rolled his eyes annoyed and exhausted, listening to Mr. Georgeman boast about his grand-niece, every fricken time he went to gala, there was always some old money or debutante type who would try to set him up with their pretty young niece,cousin,daughter or granddaughter...

And every time he'd turn them down...he learned a long time ago saying that he'd "think about it." gave the parents and the girl false hope and the wrong impression; dates would be set up without his knowing, or he'd show up to a "lunch meeting" and see a living barbie doll dressed to the nines waiting for him.

 which would end in tears and embarrassment for them both when he turned them down, or the girls would show up at his job or apartment whining and wondering why he stood them up.

Now whenever ever a meeting was set up he'd double check to see who set it up and message them to cancel, it saves him the embarrassment and spares the girls their feelings. Tim was pulled out of his reverie by the old man patting his shoulder. 

"Well Mr.Drake would you be interested in my Luba?" the raven haired boy's eye twitched just a bit..."Erm... I'm sorry sir, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment." Mr. Georgeman bristled at Tim's rejection and stomp away into the crowed which Tim surveyed he sighed checking his watch wondering if he's at that point where he's stayed long enough? and it was nearly quarter-past nine...

Tim hummed and slipped away from the ball room and out into the hotel lobby, when he saw a group of girls gasp when they saw him, They advanced towards him, Till one of them noticed something over his shoulder and shrieked excitedly, Tim sighed annoyed waited for the person to rush up to him and ask for a selfie or whatever only for the person to yell.

"Oh my god it's Y/n L/n!" Tim blinked Y/n...his Y/n? he whirled around as the girls forgot about him, and made a beeline for the h/c who wasn't alone he saw Jaime and Bart with her, but that's not what he was focus on...

His eyes instead were focused on the little raven haired girl who was freaking out and crying at all camera flashes going off. Causing Jaime to step in front of Y/n and the kid protectively, Bart took the baby from the h/c and got into the elevator while Jaime tried to get everyone to back up. "ey,ey everybody just needs ti calm down here" the Latino urged waving his hands. 

_"Y/n!? was that Erin, she's gotten so big!"_

**"Whens your next album coming out?"**

**_"Are you dating Bart or Jaime?"_ **

"Did Erin get the dragon hoodie I sent?" 

  * "Will you marry me?"



Y/n was overwhelmed by the sudden ambush she barely had any breathing room to think! then she saw him... Tim standing a few feet from her. the h/c felt goosebumps form on her arms, as she watched his eyes narrow and he advanced towards her, she tugged on Jaime's shirt. 

"I see him too.." he said eyes glancing over his shoulder. Y/n took a deep breath and faced the crowed. "To answer your questions, Yes, June, neither, yes, _**NO!**_...anymore questons will be answered at the convention, goodnight!" Y/n and Jamie got into an elevator before Tim could reach them or anyone could stop them.

"That was too close!" Y/n sighed sliding down the wall Jaime sat down next to her. "You can't keep avoiding him, hermana." he said causing the girl to snort. "Yes I can! I've been doing it for two years." she huffed crossing her arms, the Latino frowned damn this girl is stubborn!

 "And what about Erin? what are you gonna do when she starts asking about her dad?" The h/c frowned she hadn't thought that far ahead, according to Bart; Her and Tim were apparently still together in the future, she scoffed when she heard that! As if she would take that cheater back! maybe in upside-down world! But in real life that bridge wasn't just burned, it was nuked beyond repair!

"Well what are you going to tell her?" Jaime asked again Y/n hummed "I don't know..." she mumbled Jamie patted her knee and they got up when the elevator pinged telling them they were at their floor, when they got to their room they found Bart waiting sitting on a chair watching TV while bouncing Erin on his knee, He looked nervous as he saw them come in "Tim called...He wants to meet with you." Y/n took Erin from him and balanced the toddler on her hip.

"Well, that's too bad c'os I don't want to meet him." Bart winced as she said this "it's kind of important that you meet him Y/n..." Speedster urged but, h/c wasn't having it, every time he even mentioned Tim she would stare or shoot him down, eventually the brown haired man begrudgingly dropped it. Both he and Jaime knew that Tim wasn't going let it go...he will find a way to get Y/n alone, especially since now Tim saw Erin...he was going want answers.


	9. Arkham!Jason Todd x Psychic!/soulmate reader HC

**~~*~~** You Already knew about him long before his name appeared on your wrist. 

 ** ~~*~~** Became friends and didn’t tell him about your gift or that you were soulmates out of fear that he’ll see you as a freak and reject you.

 ** ~~*~~** Burst out crying randomly when you predicted his death, he thought he did something wrong and bought you candy and flowers in an attempt to apologize.

 ** ~~*~~** Jason get’s angry with when you wouldn’t tell him what was wrong, and calls you a few choice words before saying he never wants talk to you again.

 ** ~~*~~** Jason last thoughts were of you and how much he missed you and wanted to apologize before Joker pulls the trigger…

 ** ~~*~~** You distance and avoid Bruce after Jason’s death again out of fear of what he might do if he knew that you knew Jason was gonna die.

 ** ~~*~~** Bruce already knew about your ability, He was mad at fist, even slapped you, but understood changing one’s fate could have a disastrous outcome for the timeline…forgives you eventually.

 ** ~~*~~** Jason Stalks you for a few weeks after he comes back, pissed off and jealous seeing you with out with other men.

 ** ~~*~~** beats the living shit out of your last date after hearing him boast about how he was gonna get you drunk next time and have a little “Fun” with you.

 ** ~~*~~** went after you first before Bruce or the siege. Couldn’t bring himself to hurt you despite all the anger he still loved you. 

 ** ~~*~~** Takes his anger and frustrations out on you in a _different _way if you catch my meaning…(wink*Wink* )

 ** ~~*~~** Lives with you for a month before Scarecrow contacts him…it’s time, Sedates you and leaves you in his bunker, 

 ** ~~*~~** threatens his men for even looking a you, Y/n is off limits if anyone touches you they’re dead.

 ** ~~*~~** Keeps You captive in his bunker till he comes bursting through the door in the middle of the night declaring you were both leaving.

 ** ~~*~~** You both go under the radar as Mr & Mrs Spanky from Idaho and move around in a Winnebago for while…

 ** ~~*~~** Get married for real in Vegas, Dick was the only guest in attendance as he was the only person Jason could trust… 

 ** ~~*~~** Returns to Gotham few months later and person extra if you include the little Todd growing inside you..

 ** ~~*~~** Sits next to you during a gala listing to you rattle off a bunch of the guests futures which include: 

**To a smoking Man : Enjoy that buddy! yer gonna get hit by a truck!**

**Pregnant woman: It’s gonna be a girl, she’s gonna be a bitch!**

**To Dick: You’re gonna get lucky tonight!**

**To the blond Dick was make out with: He doesn’t know you’re a dude.**

**To a bald man wearing a toupee: Don’t need to be Psychic to know that’s not fooling anyone..**


	10. Batboys scenario: secret model girlfriend 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys are dating a nerdy, clumsy and very plain looking girl, not knowing she's a very gorgeous model they've been obsessing over and one day they're invited to a shoot to meet s/n [Stage name] and let's just say the boys say some pretty hurtful shit, needless to say they get the biggest shock of their life when the model sounds an awful lot like their girlfriend!

 

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**Batboys Scenario 1: secret model girlfriend.**

 

* * *

 

 **Dick Grayson:** Kori got him backstage he was so giddy about meeting [S/n] he has a lot her posters on his old bedroom back at the manor and a few cleverly hidden magazines hidden back at his and Y/n apartment, His girlfriend has no idea he's here...His eyes wonder around the set ladies of every shape and various stated of dress eye him, some flirtatiously, other curiously and few could care less.

You meet a lot of attractive men in this industry so the more seasoned models have learned * _not to flatter yourself, chances are he's just window shopping or fishing for attention._ * Then she came into his view [s/n] she looked more stunning in person than on paper,

She wore a dark blue cover dress over a white bikini, her short/long glossy hair was flowing, her plump red lip were curled into a friendly smile that brighten the room her eyes were covered by sunglasses, Dick felt butterflies in his stomach as the [y/height] woman approached the he caught wisps of her perfume in the air...

that caused Dick to stall for moment. It was familiar he quickly pushed that aside and introduced himself. Y/n being the ever good actress she was used her s/n's [accent], They hit it off pretty well they talked about the show and her up coming tour and eventual somehow got on to relationships. "So.. Kori says you have a girlfriend, what's she like?"

the model asked as the raven haired snorted, not his cutesy ' _OMG I thought you'd never ask!~'_ snicker this was a sarcastic snort. "Oh...yeah, she's nothing special... pretty boring really." Kori and S/n both gawked at as he continued. "It's not serious, I'm only with Y/n because of a dar-" he was suddenly cut off by a seething Kori "Richard! that is Y/n!" she snarled ready to pummel him. 

Dick's stomach suddenly felt like it was full of sand a lumped formed throat as the familiar little hiccups his girlfriend would make when she was trying hard not breakdown crying filled the very quiet set. he swallowed hard as S/n took off her wig and sunglasses letting her natural hair fall over her face, as her teary e/c eyes looked up at him in betrayal, before Dick could say anything she pulled the keys to their apartment off her key-ring and threw them at him before running off sobbing, Kori went after her while all the other models gave the flabbergasted man the evil-eye now he really was living up to his name sake.

* * *

 **Jason Todd:** Artemis was your bodyguard when she wasn't with the outlaws, Jason got curious where the amazon was getting her extra cash from and followed her. to say he was excited was an understatement, S/n was he dream girl, he had her posters,magazines and a few of her interviews saved on his phone, he used to and still does have a few inappropriate dreams about her, So, when he saw the Amazon talking the the Model who was in a red  bunny girl outfit; Jason was over the moon.

While Artemis was very against the idea of letting Jason meet S/n..."He's going to hurt you." she said in hush tone, But you brushed it off saying that you've known Jason since before he was the hood and knew he wouldn't do anything! Sure, he's S/n fanboy, but he loves you...Or so you thought! It's seemed like a normal interaction he asked for S/n's autograph and talked about her her travels and shoots then...got bad, Fast!

One second Jason was talking about his time in Japan talked about the cherry blossom festival how the petals reminded him of pink snow, the model felt a little off by this...he never talked to Y/n about this maybe thi...no, she was being silly! "Oh, I've always wanted to go during that time, but scheduling is a bitch." She suddenly Jason's hand on hers the model cocked a brow looked up at the raven haired man, He said he was in the country for an escort mission got to spend a few night in a traditional hotel in the mountains...it was pretty relaxing.

"And it just so happens they gave me a free trip for two the next time I was there, how about it?" he smirked as S/n pulled away from him "Artemis tells me you have a girlfriend why d-" Jason's smirk immediately dropped then S/n mentioned Y/n who was hoping Jason was just joke flirting with her alter-ego. But was soon throw out the window along with your broken heart! "Oh.. _her_..Yeah, she a real prude, just dead weight" Y/n felt her anger boil over as he continued talking shit about her.

Y/n didn't even realize she punched Jason in the face, till she heard a crunch, and felt pain erupt in her left hand that was now broken. When her vision cleared she saw Jason on the ground clutching his now broken nose looking up at her shocked. "What the fuck? You broke my nose!" he snarled as the model took off her wig and sunglasses and his eyes widened in horror and awe as his girlfriend glared down at him tearful and angry.

"Fuck your nose! and fuck you!" she spat before running off, Artemis looked between them both before helping Jason up as she glared the raven haired man in anger and disappointment. "I told her this was a bad Idea..." the amazon huffed as she gathered Y/n's things and went looking for her, all while Jason just stood there too stunned to move as his mind kept repeating...

* _Y/n is S/n...Y/n is S/n_ ,*  Y/n his small mousy ( _ex_ ) girlfriend who he's known and trusted since his Robin days, was the pin-up model glaciers would sprout a pair of legs for, and earn a degree in linguistics just the for the off chance that she'll talk them?!...and he just fucking ruined it!

* * *

 **Tim Drake** : Stephanie who found out S/n's true identity by accident, was the one who convinced Y/n to tell Tim about her  _other_ life, he was getting suspicious about her business trips, and late night phone calls...However, every time she had the opportunity to say something she'd chicken out or something would come up for either Y/n or Tim leaving it for another day of cancelled plans or Tim giving her the silent treatment for standing _him_ up.

Then she came out of her bathroom to find Tim going through her phone! "What are you doing?!" The h/c demanded the raven hared man lips formed a tight line. "Who's Grant?" he huffed ignoring her question. "Nobody, just a co-worker!" she hissed trying to snatch her phone back but Tim kept it out of her reach. "Really? then how come I've never met him?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He's been overseas the last few months, It's a lunch meeting we're discussing filming locations?" Y/n said wasn't a complete lie she did say she worked in a photography industry, And Grant was a fellow model who also doubled as location organizer for the firm, But Tim was still skeptical he could tell she wasn't being truthful.

"Really, Just a co-worker?" 

" Is that a problem?"

"Yeah..actually you're _my girlfriend_ , why hell is he calling you his  _sweetheart_ and _baby_?!" 

"Sorry, I didn't realize my friends needed your permission to call me nicknames!"

Y/n snapped as Tim's jaw set indicating he was furious. "OH! So, now he's a friend, what the hell happen to just a Co-worker?!" The raven haired man demanded as the h/c flinched at his raised voice, This wasn't fair this wasn't fair at all! "I don't see that the big deal is, I don't give you shit for hanging out with Stephanie or Cassie?!" She huffed bringing his exes into the mix big mistake..."Well at least I can trust them!?" Tim seethed shoving passed her.

"What are you talking about?!" Y/n demanded she already knew where he was going with this. "I know you're cheating Y/n, So just save us both the god damn time and just tell me!" Tim snarled as Y/n looked affronted she knew it was coming, but it still stung that her Timmy would assume that she was sleeping around! "Fine! You want the truth Tim? Well here it is, I'm S/n!" She said crossing her arms as Tim gave her a once over a sneered. "The model?...Right, If you're gonna play around at least make up a better lie then that..." He spat storming out of her apartment... leaving a sobbing Y/n in his wake. 

Later while on patrol with Spoiler, Tim let her know that he and Y/n broke up when the blond demanded why? He told her how he went through Y/n's phone and found her texting Grant and how the H/c had the audacity to lie and tell him she was S/n the pin-up girl! "Tsk, can you believe her?" he snorted then noticed how nervous Steph suddenly got.

"Uh, Tim she wasn't lying..." the blond said meekly as Red robin looked at her incredulously. "Wh-What you mean?" he asked feeling clammy all of the sudden, Stephanie explained that Y/n pulled a Hannah Montana and really was S/n..Grant is gay and her set manager they really were just co-workers...She was actually going tell him in the morning before she left for her meeting, But he had to be jealous,distrustful and nosy...then the reality slowly crashing down on him like bucket of cold water... He broke up with Y/n over nothing, he went back to her apartment intending to apologize, but it was locked down tight and Y/n was gone...

* * *

 **Adult! Damian Wayne:** Y/n was bored she was stuck at home playing Skyrim and eating junk food, "Well I can't be having a worst time than Dami." she mumbled to herself, her boyfriend Damian Wayne was stuck at some conference in Bludhaven...the poor guy. After doing the thieves guild quest line, the h/c got bored and decided to watch some TV when she switch over she was met with a Vicky Vale live at a Wayne charity gala...

 _*Gala? Damian never mentioned a Gala.."_ Y/n was confused as she saw Dick,Tim even Jason on the screen with dates...Did Dami lie? She though for a moment. No, he's up-tight but Damian isn't a liar...The h/c stomach dropped when she saw her boyfriend on screen with some d-listed blonde wrapped around his arm. 

Y/n's face contorted into anger as she shut the TV off, What the hell! why didn't he tell her about the gala?...She looked at her reflection from the floor length mirror, She was wearing her big glasses, no make up and a Transformers t-shirt...Was Damian embarrassed of her? the h/c felt tears welling in her eyes then shook her head and wiped them.

She'll show him! But first she needs a date! Y/n pick up her phone and called her friend and foster brother Robbie Reyes (ghost Rider)."Ey, Robbie! It's N/n are you still in Gotham?" The Latino man confirmed that yes he was still in the city. "Good, there's this charity thing downtown and I need a date." She smirked as the mechanic said he'll go but, he doesn't have anything to wear. "Oh,don't worry about that I got you covered." Y/n already called her stylist and the formal wear shop they got there the same Time Robbie did.

by the time they were done getting dress S/n and Robbie Reyes looked like a Hollywood couple. She in a dark purple gown with gold flowers decorating the front and dipped low in the back, and Robbie was in dark tux with a matching purple shirt and gold tie.  "Remember, I'm only doing because we're friends...And you promised an autographed poster to Gabe." the Latino chided causing the model smile that's Robbie always big teddy bear when it comes to his little brother! "Don't worry I haven't forgotten.." She eyed him int the tux and smirked Y/n wasn't gonna lie Robbie was looking  _fine_.~ "Y'know you should clean up more often! you'd be a real chick magnet...you could use a girlfriend."

the man next to her snorted and rolled his eyes annoyed "You sound like my brother..." he sighed as they pulled into the Hotel parking lot a few men whistled in amazement at the black 69 Charger. the Valet took Robbie's keys eagerly, but not before the Latino gave him the _'don't hurt my car!'_ speech causing Y/n to roll her eyes...Men and their cars, She doesn't get it and never will, She looped her arms around his left arm as Vicky Vale zeroed in on them.

"Oh, speaking of late arrivals S/n has just arrived with a Bad boy!~ could love be in the air in Gotham?" The reporter questioned as S/n fans booed or cheered as as the 'couple' walked along the carpet. "Is it always this bright and loud?" Robbie whispered in the model's ear cringing as some girls squealed at the little interaction and the camera flashes went off around them.

"Yeah, but it get's pretty quiet once you get inside." She whispered back to the camera's it looked like they were flirting, as the blond reporter asked about their relationship, "Sorry, everyone but, Mr. Reyes is just dear friend of mine, he's got more important things going on then dating at the moment." The [fake/h/c] explained with a tight smile Robbie confirmed causing Vicky to pout as the two got inside. 

Robbie was immediately blindsided by a man Y/n recognized as Jason Todd who started asking the mechanic about that sweet 69' outside! the two men started mingling and talking about cars, while Y/n rolled her eyes and wandered the ballroom the model surveyed the room for Damian and found him and his little tart...Taking a deep breath Y/n made her way over to them, when she got close enough to hearing what they were saying.

her heart hurt as the man she loved told his fake entourage how plain and frigid she was not worth bragging about! Dick who knew about S/n looked very uncomfortable and disappointed in his little brother. then he noticed you and looked stunned to see you there, Damian must told them you were sick or something... feeling more determined Y/n stood up straighter and spoke.

"Really now, because an hour ago you were telling me how much you loved me..." She hissed in her normal voice Damian stiffened shoved his date away and whirled and looked around in a panic "Down here love." She said in her S/n accent his green eyes looked at her bemused as his date and 'Friends' all looked at Damian like he grew three heads. "Dude, your dating S/n??!" One of the men said befuddled remembering all the crap he was saying about his girl...they all pictured some librarian spinster type! Not one of Gotham's top desirable women.

"More like he was...oh, here take this I don't need it anymore." she huffed taking off the necklace he'd giving her for their anniversary and handed it to Damian, She got close enough for him to see some of her natural h/c peeking out from under her wig and the outline of her contact lenses. "I...But." Damian still in shock tried to figure out how to talk, It was too late he dug his grave and he dug it deep. "It's been fun, Now if you'll excuse me I gotta find my date and go..." She said calmly and walked into the crowd disappearing in the sea people, Damian snapped out of his stupor and followed after Y/n just in time see her get in a black muscle car with an unknown male and drove off into the night....   


	11. Batboys scenarios 1 [2/2]: secret model girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get you back!
> 
>  
> 
> ....This took way longer then it should've!

**Warning Jason and Tim’s scenarios contain mature situations so if that makes you uncomfortable in anyway skip them.**

* * *

 

**Dick Grayson** : it had been six weeks since the whole S/n incident and Dick was wreck, he gotten rid of his posters and the magazines because every time he looked at them he'd see Y/n crying would cause him to feel angry and ashamed of himself.

 and if that wasn't enough to add insult to injury he's hearing rumors that Y/n [S/n] had gotten back together with her ex boyfriend.

 A beefcake model named Arden Silva apparently there were pictures of them both together... But Dick never bothered checking to see if it was true, it made his chest hurt thinking that she'd moved on from him so quickly...

While in reality Y/n wasn't dating Arden far from it actually; early in their careers he came out to her, and she pretended to date him to keep his family from finding out he was gay; till he was ready to come out publicly about it. They ' _Broke up_." after he met his boyfriend Daryl and both were kind enough to let her stay with them, until she could figure out what to do and where to go from here...

The last thing she wanted was to run into Dick he tried contacting her, but she blocked him; every night consisted of her getting drunk crying over him or being dragged to some wishy-washy party by Arden which of course caused rumors of them rekindling their relationship. 

No, doubt Dick had heard about it. the mere thought made Y/n wanted to pick up the phone tell him wasn't true...But it hurt hearing how he really felt about her; it did a real blow on her self-worth made wonder how other friends saw her.

Kori of course told her it didn't matter if she were S/n or not; Y/n was Y/n and she was beautiful and the kindest person the alien was happy to call her friend not matter what! Hell even Damian who was usually cold towards Y/n told her that there's more to her then just a pretty face and Grayson is a fool for not seeing it, She was touched by that she really was but it still stung.

"Hey guys, I'm going for a walk." she called out to Arden and Daryl who were cuddling on the couch looked up at her concerned. "Are sure that's a good Idea?" Daryl asked having born and raised in Gotham he knew that was a very bad life choice especially at this time of night, After some debate Y/n sighed "Yeah, I'll up on the roof..." The blond man nodded and tossed her the key to elevator.

"Be Careful." the H/c nodded and made her way up to the roof for some air the h/c shuddered as she stepped out of the elevator she should've brought a jacket. Y/n hugged herself as she wandered around the pool area staring up at the sky when someone came up behind her "Y/n-" the h/c yelped and fell backwards into the pool.

Y/n couldn't swim so naturally she freaked as she started to sink, till pair of hands grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out. The h/c wheezed and coughed out water whilst trying to breathe, all while who ever was up on the roof with her rubbed shoulders and apologized.

 when she could finally get air into her lungs Y/n looked up to see who the mystery person was, and was befuddled to see Nightwing looking down at her concerned. Her brows furrowed over why Bludhaven's resident hero was doing in Gotham, and what could he possibly want with her? 

It didn't take long for Y/n to find herself under a pile of towels and the glow of a patio heater as Nightwing cut to the chase and said he was a friend of Dick Grayson's, the H/c's mood dropped lower then her current body temperature.

 "Oh, I'm not _**special**_ enough for him to come find me himself?" She hissed trying keep her voice leveled the hero tense as She said this, his lips formed thin line as he thought his words out carefully.

"It's not like th-"

"No, it's exactly like that! he made it abundantly clear! so, whatever lie or excuse he script you into saying? He can go shove it up his a-"

"He thought you were cheating!" Nightwing cut her off causing to Y/n to flinch then look at him confused. "What?" she spat obviously skeptical about this sudden revelation. As the masked man sighed frustrated he wanted nothing more then take her home and talk about this as Dick Grayson, but beggars can't be choosers.

"The date cancellations, the hush phone calls, the guy he saw kissing you while leaving ou- your apartment, after you told him you were at work? What does that look like to you?"

Nightwing chided as Y/n though this over...that look bad to anyone in Dick's shoes. "That man was Arden's boyfriend." she mumbled Nightwing's head whipped around to looked at her surprised _***B-boyfriend? Arden is gay?...s-So she's not with him?!"**_ as happy he was to hear that, they still solve this mess they gotten themselves into.

"And that made it okay to flirt S/n and say those things about me?" 

She croaked as Nightwing shook his head "No it didn't...Truth be told he's a real _Dick_ and crappy detective for not putting it together." The raven haired hero chastised himself for missing how obvious it was. 

Y/n canceled a date because her editor says she has go France; S/n has a show in France! hell S/n even had the same freckles/birthmark on { _spot_ } as Y/n and he was too caught up in the 'She's cheating' scenario to even notice.

as for why Dick said what he did? there was no excuse, he was hurt and just wanted to be mean and let Y/n hurt for betraying his trust. He regretted every goddamn word once Kori told him who he was talking to. 

"Look, just go home...Please? He misses you." Y/n started crying causing Nightwing to pull her into tight hug. "And trust me, he is very sorry for everything..." the hero said pulling away from her Y/n nodded and eventually left the roof, not fifteen minutes later Dick Grayson got a text his heart rattled nervously in his chest as he check his phone.

**{Are you awake? I want come home.]**

**_[I'll be waiting..}_ **

**_[I love you...}_ **

**{First ILY, Milestone and it's over text, way to make a girl blush.]**

Dick snorted to himself as he put his Nightwing gear away hopefully one day he'll be able to tell her about his Stage name.  

* * *

 

**[Warning attempted sexual assault! Skip is it make you uncomfortable!]**

**Jason Todd :  **If someone ever told Jason Todd that his nerdy ex girlfriend turned out to be the hottest model in Gotham with a fan-base reaching international levels, he would laughed in their face and called them delusional.

 Well too bad the universe decided to make that scenario a reality, And delivered it to Jason via sloppy hay-maker to the nose! At first he didn't understand what had happened one second he's flirting with his idol! the next he's on the ground holding his bloody nose and gawking up at his sobbing girlfriend.

That was the last time he saw Y/n, she didn't come home that night or return any of his calls, She was still in Gotham or rather S/n was still Gotham he'd see articles on her shoots or see and interviews on TV... He tried getting Artemis to tell him where she went, but the Amazon gave him a dirty look and slammed her door in his face.

 leaving Jason to wallow in his anger and guilt, There he was Jason Todd: Red-Hood, former Robin trained by Batman to be a detective and he couldn't even figure out that his own girlfriend was the pin-up model!, he's such damn idiot! the signs were right there staring him in the face.

Cancelled plans, the e-mails,hushed phone calls, her being able to afford such a nice apartment despite being on a Librarian's salary,and the damn diets! Jason would always give Y/n crap for those back in high school because as he said.

_"You don't need to go on a diet, you're a still growing teenage girl who's barely [y/weight] soaking wet and perfectly healthy." He chided before pushing a plate of Alfred's cookies towards her._

_then tried to coax her into telling him who said she was too fat/skinny, cause he was gonna see just how much they weighed after he shoves his boot up their ass!_

_"T-two months ago, when you left me at the mall? there was this talent-" She was so close to telling him about her being S/n, but they were interrupted by Bruce calling Jason for a mission, Y/n let him go..._

Jason smiled bitterly at the memory as he got ready for patrol, Currently Red-hood was staking out a shady modeling firm, that might be front a trafficking ring, he looked through the binoculars at the activity when he caught something out of the corner of his eye... 

A woman with a familiar mop of y/hc being dragged inside, Jason blood went cold it couldn't be Y/n, but he had to be sure! he silently infiltrated the building through an old service entrance, what he found in this building made made Jason sick.

Women and girls in cells they were filthy and hooked up to Iv's being pumped with drugs so they couldn't run and they all had prices tattooed to their arms. he checked around for any signs of the girl he was looking for.

 when he saw something small glittering on the floor. Red hood crouched down and felt his heart drop it was a necklace, Y/n's necklace! the one he gave her in high school before he died, she _never_  takes it off.

Jason heard a door open and a man walked in and noticed the necklace on the floor, he crouched down and to look at it when the click of gun's safety going off caused him to tense, the man stared dead ahead as a modulated spoke up. "I'm not even gonna give ya a choice, where do they keep the new girls?" Red-hood snarled keeping his gun on the guy's head who was shaking.

"the basement, with the boss! if he sees one he likes he-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Jason snapped his neck, and made his way down to the basement. and stopped when he heard two men talking. "See that h/c broad they brought in?" the other nodded "Yeah, if she tweaked her hair and ditch the glasses she'd looked like S/n..." 

The first one hummed agreement." probably why the boss wanted her so god damn badly, she's his _dream girl_ after all.." the Jason let out a low growl so, it was Y/n neither men had noticed the vigilante silently approaching as other man snorted "Well, hell he can keep her, did you see what that bitch to Ernie's hand..."

Instead of his buddy he saw red not that he was angry or anything; Red-Hood just headbutted him knocking him to the floor, before stepping on his neck. "where's the boss?" he hissed the dazed man pointed at the office. "thanks." was all the vigilante said before popping a cap in his skull no doubt altering his boss to his presence.

 Meanwhile Y/n mind was starting to slip into unconsciousness, she kept struggling to push this disgusting man off of her. but she was getting weaker, what ever was in that needle he jabbed in her was starting to take effect, she felt tears welling in her eyes as she tried think of something, anything that would take her away from this situation!

the man had gotten her shirt and bra off when a loud bang caused him to pull away, "I'll be right back sweetheart..." He cooed kissing her cheek if Y/n could gag she would, She watched her kidnapper pull out a gun and cautiously walked towards the door. a shadow appeared under the door, the guy didn't even opened it he just fired at the door.

 there was a thud and a noticeable give against the door's metal surface. he smirked and opened it only for the body of one of his thugs to drop in a heap at his feet. The trafficker gasped in shock and started backing towards Y/n, only for the window shatter in a downpour of shards the trafficker grunted as he was sent to the floor.

Y/n's eyes widened as a large man in a black leather jacket and tactical gear came into view, it took her a moment to realize it was the Red-hood. who slowly stood up and started walking towards her kidnapper. who was begging for his life as the vigilante approached him "no,no,no please!...the girl!" He pointed at Y/n frantically.

 "y-you can have her man, just don't-" He was cut off by Red-hood pointing his gun at his head "that's kind of the point pal." the vigilante said before shooting him in the face splattering blood on his suit, as he turned Y/n and immediately made his way over to the semi conscious girl.

Y/n saw Jason take off his jacket before covering her with it. He lifted her off the desk and carried her out of that hellhole, the last thing she saw was Red-hood looking down at her while calmly telling her. 

"You're alright N/n...I got cha...I got cha..." he soothed holding her close before everything went dark.

 When she woke up Y/n was confused as to where she was and how did she get there, then she remembered being kidnapped and what that guy almost did to her...the Red-hood, Jason saved her?

She looked and saw a familiar helmet on the room's nightstand and noticed the familiar figure in Kevlar sitting next to the bed watching her intently "Jay?" she croaked still trying to understand what she was looking at. 

she couldn't tell if he was a hallucination from what that trafficker injected her with, or if her ex really did come and rescue her? the raven haired man sighed in relief. "Hey...Looks like we've got a lot talk about? he said numbly before reaching into his jacket and gave her necklace back. "I would've never found you without it." 

The two just talked and told each other everything, how she ended up being S/n, while he told her why he was acting like an ass to her the last couple months, was because he saw he out with one of her Co-workers a male model and thought she was two timing and planing to leave.

and his plan was _two could play at that game_...only to be blindsided when the girl he chose; turned out to be the love of his god damn life and he screwed everything up like always! Y/n immediately berated him for blaming himself!

"This was more my fault then yours! I'm the one should've told you about S/n then this would've been avoided." she said as Jason took his gear off and crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around. 

"We're both Idiots..." he mumbled tiredly into her shoulder as one of his hands roamed under her shirt, his thumb made circles on her hips. "That that we are.." she hummed holding his free hand. "I love you." she mumbled Jason kissed her neck "I know, go to sleep." they drifted off...   

* * *

 

**[Note: Tim and the reader are like college aged in this: 19-22 years old just to make that clear!]**

**Tim Drake [light smut] : **_*How, the hell did this happen?!*_  a red faced Y/n frantically wondered as her naked body was pressed against Tim's who was trying to hide the h/c from the other men in the locker room, How did this happen? Y/n came to the school to ask Tim for the key to her apartment back, but she didn't know college layout...

and got to asking if anyone knew where Tim Drake was? Well some girls who were fans of Tim pretended to take her to him and "Accidentally" spilled their drinks on her; since Y/n didn't go to this school, they easily tricked her saying it was the women's room. they stole her clothes and the e/c eyed girl was trapped!

After sitting in that shower stall scared and freezing her ass off. The model breath hitched when she saw the stall door opening and realized she hadn't locked it. the h/c immediately tried to grab the handle only to come face to face with Tim Drake who looked very stunned to find her there!

 "Y/n? what are you doing in-" Y/n thanked every deity out there that it was Tim who found her and not some creep, She started crying and threw herself at ignoring the fact that he wasn't exactly dressed, the raven awkwardly hugged back as he was still trying to process what was going on?

Tim although stunned was also very upset to find his Y/n naked and scared in the men's locker room; where anyone could've found her like this! his first thought was someone already had. "What happen, did someone bring you here?..did they-" Y/n shook her head "No, I was looking for and some girls said they'ed take me to you then spilled their drinks on me, and tricked me into going in here." she quietly explained unfortunately for them a group of men started pilling in!

Causing Tim to curse under his breath he climbed inside the stall with Y/n and locked the door. The raven haired man held her close to him, in an attempt to try and keep anyone from seeing her...thank god the shower stalls had tall dark tinted privacy doors instead of curtains, and no space for anyone to crawl under or they would both be screwed!

Y/n gulped when the raven haired boy pressed closer to her, she held her breath as the outline of a man appeared and the door jiggled a little. "It's busy dude..." Tim said hoarsely his voice rumbled against Y/n's ear who let out a tiny whimper hoping they'ed leave, whoever was out there huffed annoyance and tried to look into the stall  through the door "Are you even Showering in there?" the man asked clearly suspicious.

Tim had reached over the y/height girl and turned the water on; to a least look like he's busy so the others wouldn't be curious. "Yeah, these old showers take a while to turn on when they're all in use." another voice explained all while Tim and Y/n were trying their hardest not look at each other or touch anything. whoever was at the door huffed and walked away along with whoever told him about the delay in water pressure.

the couple relaxed, Well Y/n was relaxed until...She felt something poking her inner thigh. 

Tim's jaw set and awkwardly looked down at Y/n who noticed and averted her gaze to the wall, the raven haired boy swallowed hard feeling her boobs pressed against his chest, it had been almost a month since they were this close to each other...Clothed and otherwise. So, can imagine how quickly Tim lost his battle with the _beast..._  

then Y/n did the mistake of looking up at him again, with that look in her eyes, because next they knew they were making out against the tiled wall any gasps or whimpers Y/n made were drowned out by the men loudly talking or the locker doors slamming. 

The h/c bit her lip trying not to moan as Tim's length slowly entered her needy core. "Don't make a sound..."Tim growled lowly in her ear she whimpered into his shoulder as he began to thrust into her roughly, needless that was possibly the hottest sex they've had in a while!

**15 minutes later after all the guys had left...**

the two girls who had tricked Y/n were still waiting outside very confused over why they did't hear any hooting and cheering or see a naked girl run out of the locker room, the blond was annoyed glaring at he phone, while the brunette who was holding a bag with Y/n's ruined clothes inside sat nervously next to her. "Um, Shelly y-you don't think the guys did something, do you?" she asked scared that they may have helped someone get assaulted or murdered.

"Shut up Britney." the blonde hissed causing her friend glare at her "I'm not gonna shut-up, and I ain't going to jail for-" They were cut off by Tim Drake walking out of the locker room holding hands with a flustered Y/n who was in his spare gym clothes. He noticed the two girls gawking and held his free hand out whilst giving them a stern look the brunette sheepishly handed him the bag, the couple walked off seemly lost in their own world. 

**earlier**

in the locker room after making sure everyone was gone, Tim helped Y/n dry her hair off get dressed, the two got to talking about everything that happened like how and why Y/n kept her modeling career a secret from him. 

She said she kept all of her S/n stuff at the studio clothes, make-up etc. and reason she hid was because she didn't want to be S/n all the time, nor did she want her fans harassing her and knowing where she lived and try to get with her. "It's happened, they were waiting in my living room."

Tim tense up a bit luckily this was before they dated, but that still didn't make it alright "has anyone tried following you since we-?" He asked handing her his red windbreaker to wear Y/n shook her head, and explained that they usually tried anything security would toss them out.

They usually ignore her because they're looking S/n not some plain coffee gopher. that and if they ever give up on S/n and went after Y/n, those self-defense lessons Tim gave her, told any unwanted guests that maybe they should back right off! After that said and done Tim wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk." 

"I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you."

Tim went quiet for moment before making a very big decision "...Yeah, Do you want spend the night at my place? I need to show you something." Y/n looked up at him curiously. "What is it?" As the two got up from the locker room bench, Tim snorted and grabbed her hand and started walking to the exit.

"It's kind of personal, Just... Don't freak out." the h/c's face turned red she wanted say _***we just had sex in a crowded locker room without getting caught! nothing could surprise me at the moment!***_ But, all that came was a meek "Alright." as Tim led them out the locker room, Hopefully she takes him being Red Robin, better then he took to her being S/n... 

* * *

 

**Adult! Damian Wayne** : 4 week...4 weeks since he'd last saw Y/n and Damian was goddamn wreck! He was subtle at first almost like he didn't care, he thought Y/n would come back after 2 or 3 days...but when she didn't? the usually cool and collected Wayne was unnerved, clumsy and irrational. 

Often finding himself lashing out at his brothers or being too violent on patrol. He finally opened up to Dick after figuring out his oldest brother knew about her double life and demanded to know why she would tell him, but not her boyfriend! 

However, Dick had very choice words for his brother he was still livid that Damian lied to him. "She was going to, but after the stunt you pulled? Hell, I'm surprised I'm even talking to you." The younger man looked at his brother stunned as Dick continue to scold him.

"You used brag that you weren't like Bruce! You'd never play with a woman's heart, that you were waiting for the right girl to come along, and you had her!" the raven haired man ran his hand through his hair trying hard not to deck Damian in the face.

Don't get him wrong, Dick loves his little brother, but right now, he was too disappointed and angry! "And instead of having a night to show her off? you chose to lie and be shallow about her looks and took some money grubbing bimbo to parade around as your girlfriend!" Damian went to say something, But Dick wasn't finished, he had to go _there._..

"What if You and Y/n had gotten married? What then, were you going to pay some actress to be her while the real one sat alone in a room? while everyone's congratulating you and whats-her;" The younger man slammed his fist on the metal table denting it "I Fucked up! I get it alright?!" he snarled causing Dick to cock a brow.

He knew full well that Damian was planning to propose."Now, would you please help me find Y/n and fix this?" the green eyed man asked desperately as Dick not entirely sure if he was making this better or worse...

 "She's in L.A., probably staying with Robbie Reyes, the guy you saw leaving with her." The acrobat paused for a moment reading Damian's face the mix of jealousy and confusion was evident; making it clear Y/n never mentioned Robbie before.

"Be careful around him, He's the kind to hold grudge when someones wronged his family." Dick met Robbie once by accident the same night he found out about Y/n's double life. 

Although he seemed like a nice guy, there was something _off_ about the Latino boy, in some ways he reminded Dick of Jason...but that's putting it mildly! whatever Dick had seen in that boy's eyes made Jason look like small potatoes in comparison.... 

**Meanwhile...**

"You really didn't have to do this N/n.." Robbie said as he helped carry the groceries Y/n had bought, the h/c just waved her foster brother off. "After all your family done for me it's the least I can do!" She greeted Gabe who looked up from his homework a for brief moment.

"There was call while you were gone!" the teen rolling his wheel chair to the two and taking one of the bags from from and immediately dug in a found a bag of Reese's mini pieces. "Oh, for me or your brother?"

Y/n asked grabbing a package of ramen, The teen had teared the bag open and chowed down on the candy. "For you some dude, named Damian?" The rooms temperature seem to drop a few degrees there was a loud **pop** caused by Y/n squeezing the ramen packet, as Robbie felt his stomach flop thinking all the hard work he's put into bringing Y/n back on her feet was about to be blown to pieces.

"And what did, he say?"

"That he's sorry for the gala?"

"tsk* anything else?"

"He's staying at his family vacation house, and isn't leaving until you go see him."

Y/n let out a bitter laugh "Well he's gonna be waiting a long time!" She spat as Gabe tilted his head befuddled before Robbie could divert the subject or tell his brother to finish his homework the younger Reyes spoke up. "He lied and did a bad thing but so did Y/n, isn't it only fair that she gives him another chance? or at least hear him out?" the boy asked innocently.

Robbie awkwardly looked between his siblings before grabbing the handles of Gabe's wheelchair and pushed him out of the room, "10 minute break! go play Skyrim or read comics!." The older Reyes brother said frantically as his brother protested, then there were two.

"Y'know Gabe is right, You need closure and to achieve that you need to talk to him." Robbie said as Y/n tossed the ramen packet away. But before she could say anything Gabe' voice came from the living room.

"Awesome! it's Batman!" the h/c tensed up and went out to see what the teen was watching and saw the news, it showed Batman fighting Bane! what was Bane doing in LA?! Y/n flinched as she watched Damian get thrown around she turned towards Robbie, who was watching the screen he slowly looked at her and it was like having mental conversation, before it clicked the Latino silently mouthed out _***Your Ex is Batman?!***_ she winced and nodded and with that Robbie grabbed her hand and to two slipped away.

**With Damian.**

Damian was getting the tar kicked out of him, each of his brothers offered to come with him, but no! he had to regain his beloved on his own accord. He really was a prideful bastard and he was paying for it! big time! Damian was exhausted black dots were starting to paint his vision.

 He briefly wondered if this is how his father felt moments before Bane broke his back? The news helicopter would've made an efficient getaway, but it fled the second Bane started throwing pieces of train parts at it. The new Batman tried reaching for smoke bomb try to escape while he could still stand.

however Bane got a hold of his arm and lifted him off the ground. "I broke you once, I'll break you a again!" the drug lord roared and got ready to pull Damian's arm off only for the loud thunderous roar of an engine broke through the silence. And in an instance Damian was airborne as something black and on fire crashed into Bane sending the venom charged hulk flying into some cargo containers. 

Damian lifted himself off the ground to see what saved him it was some kind demon car? a 69 charger...that the car Todd's been sobbing over and the car he saw Y/n speed off in...

He wasn't prepared for what happened next he saw Y/n step out of the flaming vehicle dressed in all black and wearing a domino mask she borrowed for Halloween, but never got around to returning.

She ran up to Damian and pulled him off the ground as Robbie got out of the car they heard Bane roar with rage in the distance. "Stay in car...I'll take care of the big guy."  the mechanic hissed as his eyes began to glow, Damian watch in awe as the man's body ignited in flames burning away his flesh and down to his skeleton.

"Aim for the hoses connected to the dispenser on his back, it's how he's injects himself with venom." Y/n explained the skeletal creature nodded at the y/height girl as she helped Damian into the car the vigilante looked between Y/n and whatever the thing was.

 "Wh-what the hell is that?" Damian croaked in pain and concealed fear as Y/n helped him into the backseat. "That's my brother Robbie, He's the spirit of vengeance the ghost rider." The masked girl explained as the two watched Robbie kick Bane's ass, Using his chains to burn through the hoses on the drug lords back.

When the rider was done with the power-house of a villain, the rider tore Bane's mask off. " _ **Look into my eyes...Your soul is tainted with blood of the innocent...feel their pain!"**_ the rider hissed as Bane was subjugated to the horrors he had inflicted on all his victims over the years. causing the drained crime-lord to scream in agony as the ghosts of the many tormented him causing Bane to flee in fear, straight into a metal beam. Knocking himself out.

The rider then turned back to the hell charger and got in the car." ** _Where too?_** " Robbie inquired as he slowly turned back into his human form. "Normally the hospital, But in this case...how good is Gabe at keeping secrets?" Damian quizzically while the mechanic nodded.

"Pretty good, Just don't make-out or bleed out on my couch!" Y/n snorted at her brother "Trust me making out with guy who ashamed of me is the last thing on my mind?" She huffed looking out the window, as Damian sat himself up in the back seat. "I'm not ashamed of you." he hissed in pain holding his dislocated shoulder Y/n sucked her teeth at him.

"Right, you just went with some whore, because I'm so fucking gorgeous I turn people to stone when they look at me?" Robbie whistled awkwardly and put his headphones in to listen to music as the couple talked, Damian swallowed hard as he looked at Robbie then at Y/n trying to figure out what to say, he tapped into his inner Grayson.

 "Okay, I'll admit I wasn't thinking about you or your feelings, I was thinking about myself and my reputation when I asked that girl to gala and not you, And it was selfish and scummy of me." He winced feeling his bruised ribs constrict, coughed shallowly. "But your no better than I am..." Y/n slowly turned to look at him in disbelief. "Excuse me? I'm not the one who cheated!" She hissed venom dripping on every word.

"1. I didn't cheat, I just paid I a girl to hang off my arm and look pretty."

"You lying-"

"2!..We've been together for _five years_ and never once have you talked to me about meeting your family, You've met mine hell, you lived with us after Grayson accidentally burnt your house down. And as that alter-ego of yours? I told you about my secret because I trust you, I thought same the same of you! but clearly I was wrong." 

Damian chided as Y/n felt rotten realizing that he right, She knows almost everything about Damian's life vigilante and civilian. But never once has she talked about her family as for telling her secret? truth be told.

Y/n honestly thought Damian was playing with her using her as a cover even after five years; she kept expecting him to just drop her out of the blue and never talk to her again. And that stunt he pulled at the Gala pretty confirmed her apparent false assumptions...

"Oh, for the love of-" Robbie suddenly cut in "look! You're both stupid for each other, so either make-up or shut-up! c'os I'm getting real sick of this Donna/Eric bull-shit!" The Latino snapped causing the couple to flinch as he eye were ablaze, Robbie took a deep breath pulled over and got out of the car to take a break.

Both Damian Y/n sheepishly stared at each other. "I was looking for you," He let out a bitter chuckled "Grayson finally told me where you were, after telling me how much I screwed up." the man removed his cowl and his appearance caused the rot to spread as Damian was pale his green eye were sunken and dull it was clear he hadn't been taking care of himself since the break up.

to be fair Y/n wasn't either... She hardly slept and when she did, she could hear Damian bad mouthing her and that girl laughing at her! if she was alone with no one was watching, she would go hide in the bathroom or garage and cry while staring at Damian's number on her phone conflicted she wanted to call but... 

She didn't know if she wanted to scream at him or just cry more. Robbie eventually figured it out and started bugging her to call Damian and talk; if he's not sorry then move on...If he is give him chance.

"Are you really sorry?" She croaked as Damian grabbed her hand squeezed it. "Yes, I am." He said firmly as the h/c eyed him still unsure. "what about that girl?" She mumbled suspiciously as the raven haired winced from shifting his weight causing his ribs to protest.

 "Like I said she’s someone I paid, she meant absolutely nothing to me." He rested his head against her shoulder, like he used to when he came back from a long mission, the h/c bit her lip as she thought this over then swallowed her pride.

"One chance..." Damian looked at her hope visible in his eyes. "One more chance Dam, If you pull any sort of crap like this-" She cut off by Damian kissing her passionately before pulling away. "I won't..." He promised as Y/n smiled at him shyly, as Robbie got back in the car. "Did you resolve your problems?" the couple nodded Damian keeping his hand on Y/n's. 

"Good, now we're going home and you're going introduce me and Gabe to the guy whose banging our sister." the mechanic said seriously while giving Damian a cold look "Can it wait till' Damian's ribs aren't breaking everytime he breathes?"  

Y/n pleaded obviously trying to at least let Damian heal before her brothers try to intimidate him. " _No_." Robbie huffed as the couple slouched against the seat "Sorry, Damian." He kissed her hand smiled painfully at her."Don't worry beloved, I'll soldier through it just for you.." Y/n smiled gently at her boyfriend as her mind tried to work through how Gabe was gonna react to his sister dating batman, hopefully he takes it better then Robbie is a the moment... 


	12. Dick Grayson x Older! Reader ch 2 [2/2]

The next morning was hell for Y/n first she wakes up with a splitting headache in one of the guest rooms of Wayne manor, she felt her stomach churn trying figuring out how she gotten there...when Alfred entered the room.

"Oh miss Y/n you're awake..." the girl winced feeling her head pulse in her ears "Alfred...How did I?" the old man frowned obviously disappointed and put some clothes down for her, the h/c recognized them as Dick's "Go take a shower and meet Master Bruce downstairs, he has matters to discuss with you." Alfred said sharply the H/c swallowed hard as she went into the room's adjoining bathroom,

after getting cleaned up Y/n nervously made her way downstairs to the den where Bruce and Dick were waiting for her both were pretty tense as she appeared in the archway. Bruce motioned for her to sit on the love-seat next to Dick who was looking at anywhere else but her, While his foster father cleared his throat. 

"So, I've been told you had a rather _interesting_ night." Bruce said jarringly keeping his sharp eyes on her, Y/n felt butterflies in her stomach as she tried to find her voice only for Bruce to speak up again. "How long?" he asked eyes narrowed the h/c shivered at his cold tone. 

"I got the fake ID from some dude, my friend Lacy..." the rave haired man frowned and put his hand up "We'll talk about that in a moment, I'm talking about Batman and Robin." Y/n blanched realizing she must've ran into one of them while she was drunk and called them by their real name.

"Oh, that...This is gonna be anti-Climatic, But I've known since I was thirteen." She said nonchalantly both Bruce and Dick both gawked at her stunned she shrugged. "You guys aren't very subtle,Robin gets a broken wrist, Dick has a broken wrist...Batman takes a cane to the face by Riddler and Bruce has a broken nose and a poorly concealed black eye."

 She pointed out with a shrug as the adoptive father and son flushed thinking they had hidden it so well. "Though... I'll give you props, I was a whisker away from reporting you to CPS before it clicked..." A long tense pause filled the air before being broken by Bruce coughing.

"Yes, I suppose that would hard to miss...have you said anything to anyone about this?" 

"Noop.."

"And why's that?"

"It's not my business, why should I ruin your life for a few fifteen minutes of fame?"

With all that said Bruce decided to move on to a more pressing matter "Dick would you leave the room? Y/n and I have adult matters to discuss." Dick blinked and looked between his adoptive father and friend obviously confused. " _Adult matters_? I'm three years younger then her! what--" the h/c girl sitting next to him grabbed his hand and shot the raven haired boy a look that begged him to listen.

Dick huffed and stomped out of the room and when they were sure he was gone. Bruce gave Y/n a look a concern father could muster "Dick told me what happened with Blaine, I'm sorry Y/n..." The h/c haired girl let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair.

 "I should be the one apologizing there's no excuse for-" the raven haired man wasn't having it. "It was irresponsible, but not your fault... You were heartbroken and vulnerable, which leads me to the current matter." He cleared his throat unsure of how to approach this.

"I've noticed you've been sickly the last month or so, have you and Blaine been active?" She didn't have to answer the look she was giving Bruce was enough to confirm his suspicions. "I had Alfred leave a test in the guest room..did you use it?" Y/n nodded biting her lip, unbeknownst to either of them Dick was listening in on the conversation, His mouth felt dry as the seconds ticked by in what seemed like hours, Y/n spoke up.

"It was negative." Dick felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off his back, He heard Bruce sigh in relief before speaking... "is another reason for your symptoms?" Y/n explain how it was probably PMS mixed stress from exam week and amenorrhea caused by her birth control pills, apparently it's pretty common to get the symptoms mixed up for pregnancy.

 She apologized again Bruce told her it was fine just as long that she was alright. "Also give up the ID..." Dick heard Y/n sigh and assumed she had her wallet on her. "...and the other one." Bruce huffed the h/c sucked her teeth "thank-you, Audrey Hepburn and..Judy Garland?" the billionaire questioned "Hey what can I say, I have love for the classics." Y/n joked Bruce didn't find the humor in it just hummed before letting her leave. 

_**later** _

Y/n and Dick were at her place watching TV occasionally the boy's eyes would wander to Y/n's lips...then down towards her chest she was wearing his black v-neck East 39 shirt and teal swim shorts, damn she looked good in his clothes....

he swallowed hard before awkwardly turning back to the TV if she moved or turned to look at him. "Dick is everything alright?" the h/c asked concerned glancing at him in her peripheral, Dick's ears turned red "Uh...it's j-just this movie gets me all the time." he stuttered trying to sound sad.

Y/n looked at him funny "We're watching Corner Gas??" she said bemused the boy looked at the screen and saw Hank baking to death in a snowsuit telling Brent how to fix an air conditioner. 

Dick felt his stomach churn what the hell was he supposed to say?! **_*hey...I don't want to like freak you out, but you drunkenly kissed me last night! and I want to know what was up with that?!*_** But told her he was still angry that she had gotten drunk and hid the fact that she knew about Batman and Robin,y/n apologized again which frustrated Dick more.

She could get in big trouble anyone ever found out that kiss he sighed, and fell back on to her bed..."Dude you're laying on my bra.." The older girl pointed out the boy yelped and rolled off her bed, Causing Y/n to giggle at his flustered face.

 before asking if he wanted to go get some pizza and two of them pretty much the day together talking and catching up on things, when it was time for Dick to go home Y/n dropped him off. "Thanks Dick." the raven haired boy leaned into the driver-side window to look at the h/c girl curiously.

"For what exactly?" he asked wondering for last night or today in general? "For being here." without thinking she leaned over to the younger teen and kissed him...Before Dick could respond Y/n recoiled and looked horrified as he gawked at her "I-.." She couldn't say anything and drove out of the manor's driveway, leaving a red face flabbergasted Dick behind. 

When she was far away from the manor the e/c eyed pullover and started slamming her head against the steering wheel. "Stupid,stupid,Stupid!.." She berated herself, Why did she do that? Y/n wanted to feel disgusted she wanted to be ashamed of herself, But she couldn't she'd been denying it for god damn long...She was in Love with Richard Grayson.

Adopted son of Bruce Wayne and boy wonder of Gotham! At first it was subtle Dick was always clingy, protective and affectionate towards her and he felt like a little brother to her! And Then one day he wasn't...she wasn't sure when it happened, maybe it was when she noticed he was getting taller or his voice was getting deeper but, at some point her feelings started changing. 

the awkward little boy she use play Mario bros. with or debate whether or not Batman could kick Iron-man's butt was growing into a very strong, determined man...

At first she felt gross and ashamed for being attracted to a boy three years her junior, So when Blaine started showing false interest in her Y/n seize to opportunity to try and make those feelings go away and for time it worked...or so she thought!

Her stomach felt like ball of prickly ice when she heard Dick was dating Zatanna, the h/c couldn't stop feeling jealous and avoided Dick when she could but being his...well nanny, not matter how much Dick insist she's his tutor.

Something always came up; Dick broke his arm on patrol and needs a scribe for homework. Alfred's on vacation or sick and someone needs to take care of the manor's up keep, there was no staying away! and now she's probably ruined their friendship! 

Y/n debated whether to go back to manor and try to apologize or just go home and cry into tub of (fav Ice-cream) she looked at the dash clock 21:42 both Batman and Robin were on patrol...So, there was no going back with a forlorn sigh Y/n started her car and went home...to wallow in her misery.


	13. One sided friendship Batboys series: 2. Dick Grayson Pt 1/2

 

 

 

 

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**Your POV:**

“Ah…what happened last night?…” My voice croaked God my mouth tasted awfu, my whole body feels like it went through the spin-cycle…I gotta hurl! I groaned as my joints pop and body protested from standing up, I sigh wincing in pain as sunlight shined my eyes in from the tiny cracks from the curtain, Wait my window isn’t that big? 

I swallowed and got up from the bed walked over to the window and drew back the curtain to reveal…Niagara Falls?! that seem snapped me awake faster than a hamster on coffee!

_***When…How did I get to Canada?!***_  then I noticed what I was wearing a gray button up shirt…a man’s button up shirt…My heart was rattling in my rib-cage as I finally got a good look around the room. it was obviously at the Casino…

And I wasn’t alone I saw a passed out redheaded man passed out on the floor..in my dress! I’d be laughing right now if I wasn’t freaking out! I went to run a hand through my hair and I saw a tiny glint in the corner of my eye…It was ring a wedding ring…my stomach churned as I looked over to Whats-his name and saw a similar ring on his finger too…

“What the shit?” I croaked sobbingly before I was harshly interrupted by the contents of my stomach decided to remind me what I had for dinner the other night, and ran to the bathroom. While making friends with the porcelain throne…I tried to piece together how I got here…

It was all because of Richard ‘Effin’ Grayson! we used to be thick as thieves, but then he started noticing girls! every time he would go out meet some girl and he’d fall for her, shower her with attention and gifts and then she’d get fed up with him ditching their dates, due to his nightly activities and he go crying to me..the stupid girl who was dumb enough to hold on what little hope I had, that he’d notice me and my feelings. But no, every time I had the courage to speak to him about it…

I’d run into him while he was on a date or introduce me to his new girlfriend and the cycle would start all over again! Which was totally unfair! He can date around and ignore me, but if a guy ever shows a sliver of interest in me. He gets all pissy and tells them to back off or sabotage my dates! and recently he started obsessing over some girl he’d seen at one Bruce’s gala…

As Dick described her: she had e/c, glossy [long/short] hair and nice [full/petite.] figure for a small fleeting moment I though he was talking about me…only to be introduced to [similar sounding name] at an old classmate’s wedding that the two of us were kind of friends with, and the crazy thing is? 

SS/n looked exactly like me only with a nicer figure,perfect height darker/lighter hair and eyes and dressed more provocatively then me…that was the worst fucking blow to my heart. 

Dick was pretty much telling me that he’s wants someone like me…but not _ **Me**_. After that I remember getting into my car and just drove off, I didn’t care where… I just had leave! I had to get away from Gotham, from Bludhaven from Dick, everything…

I vaguely remember checking my phone for flights and came across an ad for Niagara falls…Well I did have vacation days, And Bruce has been badgering me to take some time off. taking a risk I submitted my vacation time and list of temps to cover for me while I’m gone and booked the first available flight which was in four hours and just drove to the airport. 

I must’ve looked very odd a girl dressed like a nerdy princess walking around the airport a 12 am, a few little girls actually looked a me in awe and asked for a selfies _***they must be on their way to Disney world or just got back from Disney world…***_  I though and happily obliged to their request their parent were grateful and apologetic at the same time,

When my flight was boarding I got a text from the bride asking if I was alright? and what shitty move Grayson pulled… I snorted a girl I barely talked to in school was more worried about me then Dick! he saw my face he knew I was upset! but, he ignored me in favor of his new girlfriend who was just going to dump him once he starts bailing on her for Nightwing duties. I texted back saying I was fine and shut my phone off…

That was…what was the date? When I was finally done with throwing up…I looked around the room for my phone and some clue as to who and how I supposedly married the redheaded stranger! I eventually I found my phone I’ve seriously been gone two weeks?! But, I could’ve sworn I just left! then I noticed the camera… 

It was pink and had a cheesy logo on it Reverend Al’s 10 min weddings! taking a leap I hooked the camera to the TV…And my face immediately turned bright red…“Oh god kill me now…” I moaned into my hands mortified as the guy next to me woke up and looked around disoriented before barfing on to my dress… _Mental note burn that dress…And learn supposed husband’s name_ ….

**A few days later..**

“Something’s wrong, I know it father!” Damian huffed as he followed Bruce downstairs the older Wayne sighed he explained to his son that Y/n was just on vacation and should be back any day now…But his son wasn’t having it he knew Y/n would at least call them how her trip was! or how long she was gonna be or a least to see how Damian himself was doing…she pretty much the big sister/mother he never had growing up.

So, of course he freaking out…Someone has to! Grayson was too clouded with infatuation to even noticed Y/n was gone and her cheap plastic knock-off was had overstayed her welcome the second she step foot in this manor, She would act all sweet and nice, but the second Grayson left she would become obnoxiously rude had pig manners.

  _[like chewing loudly,going days without bathing,eating like a donkey raised her etc.]_ and was possibly cheating on Grayson judging how quickly Ss/n would openly flirt and throw herself at his father, Drake or Todd and when they rejected her advances she make a scene causing Dick to come and rescue her.

Everyone hated her and couldn’t understand why Dick would date someone like her who was obviously dating him for money and attention, when he first hinted that he liked a girl with [y/hc] and [y/ec] they assumed he was talking about Y/n…even Todd boasted that.

“ _it was about Effin’ Time!_ " But when he showed up with [ss/n] it was slap to the face to everyone…Damian went to go find Y/n and check on her, but found her apartment empty he asked Bruce about it and his father explained that she had just clocked in her vacation days and would be gone for a while…

They got to kitchen and immediately Bruce and Damian’s mood soured seeing [ss/n] drinking orange juice straight from the carton and her mouth stained with what appeared to be oatmeal…heaven forbid what was floating around in that juice carton! Damian grimaced as she noticed them She swallowed loudly and put the juice back.

"Oh, good morning Mr. _Wayne.~_ ” the girl purred shamelessly showing her exposed bra to the older man who decided that he’d grab breakfast at the office and left then she noticed Damian and her mood soured. “What are you looking at brat?!" 

she sneered before Damian could snark out a reply her phone started ringing and she quickly escaped bumping into Jason who grimaced at her as she passed him. 

"What’s miss Piggy’s problem?” He asked taking the orange juice out the fridge, his younger brother just blanched as Jason brought the carton up to his lips, but noticed Damian’s face and immediately back pedaled.

“The bicycle drank this, didn’t she?” he seethed this was his juice! it had his name on it, no one touches Jason’s shit! He dumped the carton a looked ready spew when he saw the oatmeal chunks floating down the drain. “And she ate my fucking Oatmeal! Goddammit! Grayson!” Jason bellowed sprinting up the stairs looking for the acrobat.

 Damian rolled his eyes already how this song and dance will go…Drake, Todd or his father will confront Grayson about Ss/n’s behavior she’d make scene causing him to make excuses or be defensive and would all end with everyone on both sides the silent treatment…the green eyed boy sighed in annoyance and went to go train in the cave when he saw a taxi coming up the drive.

Strange, they weren’t expecting any visitors….“Ummi?” He said heart pounding in his chest as he sprinted to the main foyer just in time to see his father opening the door to Y/n!…and some redhead man who was younger then his father by few years.

the h/c smiled at Bruce sheepishly as Damian noted her attire black jeans, f/c t-shirt that said I <3 Niagara Falls and a worn out Letterman’s jacket that obviously didn’t belong to her..

“Hi Bruce…Damian sorry I took longer then I sai-” She cut off by the boy running up and hugging her waist “Don’t leave again..” he mumbled into her stomach before turning to mystery man who was awkwardly observing them. “Don’t you have a route or fares to collect?” the boy hissed at the gray eyed man who stared bug eyed at the kid before rubbing the back of his head.

“o-oh boy, um… I’m not a cabbie I’m Y/n’s-” Y/n nervously intervened.

“Say, where’s uncle Alfred I need to tell him something…”

“You didn’t tell them yet?" 

"It didn’t feel right doing it over the phone, sue me!”

The redheaded man winced as Bruce looked between the two and noticed their hands…or rather their ring fingers and shit it the fan. “ **BOYS! ALFRED! FAMILY MEETING!! _NOW_!?**"Damian gawked at his father stunned he has never been this angry in front of company before! 

"What’s going on Ummi?” He asked Y/n who just smiled sadly and readjusted her large framed glasses the photochromic lenses were dark and hid her eyes, as Alfred and the other boys showed up along with Ss/n who sneered when she saw Y/n…“ _Den. Now.._ ” Bruce said calmly as his sons swallowed wondering what they did?

They, Alfred, Y/n, mystery guy went into the den Ss/n went to follow only for Bruce to blocked her from entering “I said family meeting, you’re not family..” he hissed at her the Darker/lighter H/c gaped at him like a fish and pointed at Y/n in disgust “ _She’s_ allowed!” She shrieked in his face.

 "Y/n is Alfred’s niece that makes her family..“ Bruce huffed before slamming the door in Ss/n’s face they heard her screech stomp her foot like a child before hearing her footsteps hurry away…

"Wait, how come this guy can stay, but not my girlfriend?” Dick demanded eyeing the redheaded man suspiciously and annoyed that he was sitting so damn close to Y/n. who was trying to avoid everyone’s stares as she found her voice.

 "I really think this is a little extreme?“ Bruce shot her a look that could melt paint steel, the e/c girl swallowed hard "S-so, you guys know that I went on vacation..” Dick cut her off “When did you go on vacation?” he sounded bemused and offended that she hadn’t said anything to him, his brother’s just looked at him like Seriously? 

“I’ve been gone for almost three weeks, Richard…” she said ignoring pain in her chest that he hadn’t noticed she was gone. while Jason pitched in 

“I seriously thought you would’ve at least noticed the gremlin whining 'Ummi…where’s my ummi?’ non-stop for the last two weeks!” Damian turned red and snapped at Jason to shut up as he kept his arms around Y/n’s waist glaring at the streaked haired man.

whilst everyone gave Dick shit for not noticing his so-called best friend was missing for almost half a month, Tim commented about how she could’ve been kidnapped or murdered and he would’ve been too busy with his “ _hairpin Cinderella”_ to notice “That’s over the lin-” the oldest brother was about ready to tear into Tim for that, They were cut off by their foster father slamming his hand on the table.

“Could we please talk about the fact she came back married!?” Bruce bellowed a pregnant silence filled the air as the boys slowly turned to Y/n in disbelief who sighed bringing a hand to her forehead showing the gold glint of her wedding band. 

“Hayden say hello to the boys…” she mumbled quickly as Hayden awkwardly waved “Hi boys.” he cleared his throat as everyone gawked at the 'couple’ stunned then Dick burst out laughing after a few minutes of this he sighed wiping a tear from his eye. "heheh..Good Joke Y/n! you and Bruce almost had us…Right?“ he saw no one else was laughing…"Right?” Y/n bit her lip took out the USB from the camera and plugged it into with the den’s TV…

**[[A faded pink banner read out Reverend Al’s Ten minute weddings! is hung haphazardly over what appeared to be a lounge that hasn’t been decorated since 1970 lit up by a broken disco ball and fairy lights…**

**at a graying podium a priest in a sequin jacket and bell bottoms, boredly reads wedding rights to an obvious shotgun marriage as both sets of parents were glaring at the pregnant bride and the groom in disappointment as they walked out of the lounge in annoyance…**

**Just as the good reverend was about to put bible away he looked up and rolled his eyes muttering "God..are you kidding?“ under his breath and sighed as Y/n still in the dress she wore at their classmate’s wedding was practically dragged down the aisle by a drunk Hayden who giggling as he tried to hold the possibly more inebriated Y/n up as she kept trying to sit or lay down. The priest huffed looked at his watch "Alright my kid’s got a thing in ten and my wife’s gonna flip on me…let’s make this quick!”**

**“Do you?”**

**“Y…Y/n *hic*”**

**“Take..**

**"Hey-Dan!"**

**To be yer husband and wife?”**

**“I g-got Neerds in my bra!” Pulls out candy box and pours some in Hayden’s hand.**

**“Aces! Sugar Tits!” pops them in his mouth and smiles at the priest.**

**The priest gives them a blank stare, but goes with it…“Right then, by the power vested in me by the province of Ontario I pronounce you man and wife, here’s coupon book for Cliffton Hill…Kiss n’ get out!” the priest sneered handing them the marriage license his assistant was filling out for them,**

**He stamped it and and put it in Y/n’s purse as she and Hayden gave each other a small peck on the lips and wandered out of the church completely oblivious to what they just did…then came back a few seconds later to steal the camera..]]**

Y/n stopped the recording blushing bright freaking red "Trust you don’t want to see what’s on rest of this…“ she mumbled as everyone was staring at the screen stunned, well everyone except Dick who kept his eyes on Y/n who was fiddle with her glasses waiting for someone to say something, he noticed a mark on her neck…

a hickey? this was real? she let that stranger…, the scent coming off her wasn’t her perfume it was to rich and musky, the ring on her finger…it…a weird feeling curdled into Dick’s stomach it felt tight and his heart felt like it had taken a bath in acid…

He couldn’t place the feeling, but knew he couldn’t stay anywhere near Y/n’s husband out of fear of what he may do to Hayden. "I’m going for a walk…” was all Dick said before calmly leaving the den… Y/n and Hayden both flinched hearing the front doors slam whilst everyone stood stock still.

Till Alfred snapped out of his stupor and punch Hayden in the face “You, disgusting scoundrel! womanizing git!” the old man snarled as Jason pulled the old man away from the ginger who was stunned knocked out of his shoes by an old man,

 "And this is why I wanted to speak to Alfred privately!“ Y/n sighed as Damian looked very conflicted, half was angry that  Grayson had finally driven Y/n too far… while the other was horrified that they’ll never get rid of Ss/n now that Y/n been wedded! 

Alfred’s angry voice cut in "Young lady we are going to city hall this instant for an annulment!” her uncle seethed pointing at the door, but Y/n “Well, maybe I don’t want an annulment.” Alfred and the boys gawked at her.

 "I know you’re all hoping that Dick will pull the damn wool off hie eyes…But, considering the girl he wants will never be me, I think it’s for the best I move on…“ She said meekly as Alfred huffed "No, A thousand times no! I listen dear, I know  how men like Hayden work, and this?” he holds up her hand showing her ring to herself. “Is just a phase to distract him from whatever void he thinks is plaguing his life.” Y/n blinked at her uncle bemused then looked at Tim who cleared his throat.

“Alfred saying Hayden only married you because of a mid-life crisis…” the teen explained as said ginger awkwardly raised his hand. “Y'know I’m sitting right here?” he said then all the males in the room slowly turned and glared at him “ _ **Shut-up.**_ ” they snapped Hayden blanched “Ok..” he squeaked and averted his eyes to the floor, and Y/n calmly pulled away from her uncle.

“Look, I understand your all just trying look out for me, But I’m not going to sit around and wait…it’s time look at a new chapter in my life and that’s just Dick’s loss.” Alfred still begged that she and Hayden get an annulment but, Bruce stop him. 

“Alfred, Y/n is a grown woman this is her choice and we have to respect that, even it it hurts someone in the end.” The billion said gently as the butler looked down sullenly and with that the meeting was over.

 Y/n and Hayden went back to her apartment to well clean up any expired food and just get over the jet-lag they were feeling, As they settled in for the night neither noticed Nightwing watching them from the tree gritting his teeth in anger…

 

 


	14. The Haunting of Wayne Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a series of an fortunate events, Dick is convinced that the manor is haunted and Bruce is possessed, and asks Jason to hire a priest to cleanse the house, the results aren't what he expected.
> 
> Dialogue source: My Family {British Tv series.]

 

[ _Dick opens manor doors to find Jason in full Priest garb, Tim is standing next to him in a black hoodie with the exorcist theme playing on his phone._ ]

 **Jason** : Good evening. I believe you require my services.

[ _gives Dick his card]_

 **Dick** : _[reading his card]_ "Jason Todd, Swimwear Model"?

 **Jason** : No, turn it over.

 **Dick** : _[turns card over]_ "Jason Todd, Exorcist"?

 **Dick:** Jay, I thought you were going to find me a proper exorcist.

 **Jason** : No need, sinner. Seen the movie, [unzips the front of his costume] got the t-shirt.

_[Dick reluctantly leads them to the living room where Bruce is napping and talking in his sleep.]_

**Jason** : What putrefaction is this? Timothy, holy water. _(Tim hands him a spray bottle)_ Music. _(plays The exorcist them)_ Be thou not afraid! _(sprays Bruce)_

_[[Bruce stirs awake and raving out gibberish at Jason who sprays him more.]]_

**Jason** : Ack! it speaks in tongue!

 **Bruce** : Damn You! {tackles Jason to floor and starts throttling him.} Damn you Jason!

{Bruce takes the spray bottle from Jason and starts spraying him with it.}

 **Jason:** It said damn! now Timothy!

_[ Bruce looks behind him and is threatened by Tim with a hammer and wooden stake]_

**Bruce: _MY GOD_** _!_

_[Tim freezes surprised that Bruce said God]_

**Bruce:** This house has gone insane.

 **Dick** That's what I've been trying to tell you.

 **Bruce:** [to Dick] You, you're unhinged.

_[to Tim]_

**Bruce:** You, you're demented.

[to Jason]

 **Bruce:** You, you're just you.

 **Jason** : [to Bruce] Careful! Holy water's expensive! It's mixed with the urine of seven virgins.

[Bruce looks at Jason and the bottle disgusted]

 **Tim:** _[pulling his hood off]_ It's just tap water.

 **Jason** I asked you to do one thing!

_The boys start bickering as Bruce throws the bottle away and and goes to call Alfred to see how long the butlers going to be on holiday for? because the billionaire fears he not gonna last long..._


	15. Dick Grayson x older! Reader ch 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**Dick falls for his babysitter who's three years older then him.**

**Dick ages 9-13-19/20**

**Reader ages 12-16-23**   

**a few nights later...of the two avoiding each others existence...**

Dick didn't get much sleep lets just say he had a rather _interesting_ dream about Y/n, it involved he and Y/n in the pool and she was wearing this very tiny bikini and they did little _more_ than just swim. Dick let out a tiny groan, once he realized what just happened he shot up out of bed, and ran to his bathroom for a very cold shower. "what is wrong with me?!" he spat leaning against the tiled wall trying to clear his head...

He shouldn't be thinking about Y/n like that! he has a girlfriend! he felt dirty and ashamed...Dick doesn't know how he'll be able to look Y/n in the eyes after this! It was stupid anyways, as if she go for him! she was three years older then him! the h/c just sees Dick as a little kid a nothing more! those kisses she gave him were just flukes!...it meant nothing...totally nothing.. 

Sure enough, Dick had rough time looking Zatanna and Y/n in the eyes (not that he and Y/n weren't already avoiding each other.) and if anyone called him out on it. he would go into a nonsensical rant until the subject dropped or chalked it up to him being tired, Y/n suggested to Bruce that the boy stopped drinking Gatorade before bed, Which confused the billionaire why she wasn't telling Dick herself "are you angry with each other?" He asked wondering what caused a rift between the two teens.

Y/n avoided the question or changed the subject...Bruce cocked a brow a thought back to two weeks ago...How out of it Dick was acting he would get flustered and sigh...The raven haired man's eyes widened, one of them must have finally made a move, or said something about the obvious romantic tension between them! and both parties didn't take it well, considering the crappy timing; Y/n just got out of a relationship and Dick is currently in one...Bruce rubbed his temples and sighed he decided to let the kids sort this out for themselves.

_A few weeks later things sort of went back to normal..._

Except, Dick got a big shock when he came home to Bruce and Alfred congratulation Y/n about something, she noticed him watching them confused. "Oh Dick! I'm so glad to see you,I was just so excited! I drove over here!" She hugged him confusing the younger teen even more as to why she was talking to him. "I submitted an essay for a foreign exchange program! I'm going to London!" Dick's mouth felt dry as an odd feeling settled in his chest. "For how long?" he asked trying not to sound panicked as he gawked at the h/c girl.

"Until I graduate." Y/n said without hesitating Dick got oddly quiet and just went up stairs without saying anything, despite Bruce and Y/n calling after him, but he ignored them. he spent most of his time hull up in his room or at mount Justice with the team; who quickly picked up on his bad mood.

Wally finally asked what was up "Y/n is leaving.." Dick mumbled listlessly as the speedster tried to remember who Y/n was...when the light-bulb went off, he snapped his fingers "Oh right, your hot nanny!" he said earning a cold glare from Artemis who was walking by his room. "She's not my nanny!" the raven haired boy growled angrily causing Wally to put his hands up, and he closed his room door so no one bothered them then turned to his friend.

"Okay...Attractive not nanny is leaving because?" he cocked a brow at the younger teen who frowned "She got accepted by some foreign exchange program at her school and won't be back till after graduation..." Dick mumbled pulling his knees to his chest...Wally observed his friends body language and set jaw his nose was a little red he couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses but, had feeling that they were swollen and not from allergies.

"Dude..Do you love her?"

Robin snapped his head up and glared at the speedster. "What kind of stupid question is that? she's my friend! of course I.."Wally cut the younger teen off. "I don't mean love in a friendly way...I mean like how I care about Artemis." the younger teen blanched and shook his head "n-No! that just..nuts! besides I'm with Zee..."he said with a nervous laugh trying to throw Wally off, but the speedster frowned obviously not buying it.

"And I failed a math test on Wednesday, your turn." 

"She...she kissed me twice."

"Now were getting somewhere..."

Robin ended up telling Wally everything that's been going on with his life. the feelings he's been having for Y/n. how he and Zatanna have been fighting a lot lately. how he nearly went off the deep end when Y/n almost got assaulted, than she drunkenly kissed him, second time was after spending a day out together trying to keep her mind off her ex, but Y/n freaked out and ran before he could talk to her, it was weird seeing Robin so serious about something that wasn't mission related.

"And...How long have you felt this way dude?" Wally asked clearly concerned for them, It's obvious Y/n felt something for raven haired teen, Robin hadn't noticed, but Wally didn't miss the way the h/c would steal glances at the boy wonder, and she wouldn't have kissed him if she hadn't, people tend very truthful and assertive when they're drunk. 

"I think since the first time I met her...it was like she made everything in the world just stopped a moment..." the speedster resisted the urge snicker that was cheesy..."And Zee never made you feel like that?" It's a good thing these rooms are sound proof, the magician would be upset if she heard them. "Don't get me wrong I felt a spark when we started going out, but I'm not so sure about us anymore..." The boy wonder mumbled. "She's a good girlfriend...but, I think we're better off as just friends."

It's true. it was no secret both Robin and Zatanna have been having problems lately. the team could hear them arguing in the halls, it was either about each others attitude, or her hanging around the Demon or Him cancelling dates or standing her up for patrol. because the villain of the month escaped and Batman needed him. then one of them would apologize and act like nothing happened then the cycle would start all over again. both teens were pretty much at the end of their ropes.

"And besides even if me and Y/n got together it's would be trouble she's 16 and I'm 13."

"And it's only three years bro, not that big of an age gap and...wait! Transformers 4!" Dick looked at the ginger confused. "does Gotham have Romeo and Juliet laws?" he inquired curiously Dick shook his head.

"Wally that's in Texas, and even if Gotham did, I would have to be 14 have my dad's permission for that to work out." 

"Dang, you did your research..." The speedster sighed as Robin hummed "comes with the job...In case of kidnappings and runaways..." He sighed Wally gasped "No." the raven haired boy cut him off before he say it, The last thing Dick wanted was a scandal and media storm of _[Bruce Wayne's adopted son runs off with tutor!]_ that would be a Vicki Vale field day and a man hunt waiting to happen.

"Yeah, now that I think about it that is a terrible idea." Wally sighed they were pretty much stumped..."Well when is she leaving?" the green eyed boy asked "day after tomorrow Bruce is throwing a party for her." Dick mumbled the ginger hummed watching his friend sulk. "You should just tell her how you feel bro." Dick whipped head around and looked at him like he grew three heads. "Did we not just conversation about this?" the younger teen began only for the speedster to to hold his hand up.

"Just, tell her if Y/n feels the same way then wait, if she doesn't then hopefully if she's not scared off or awkward about it...she'll still cherish this friendship you guys share." Robin seemed to think this over for couple moments, Wally's right it's better he's tell Y/n now,  keep it bottled in and regret it after she's gone. "Thanks Wally..." the speedster gave him a thumbs up and went back his homework.

While Robin went to open Wally's door only to find Zatanna about to knock "Uh, hey Zee I was just-" the magician girl cut him off "Rob we need to talk." she said seriously before leading him to the the briefing room, And pretty told him what he was planing to tell her.

Their relationship just wasn't working anymore. she can't stay in a relationship if they're gonna argue about the smallest things! and it would be better if they just stayed friends. They hugged and parted ways...Now with that said and done Dick's mind was clear to think about what he was going to say to Y/n...


End file.
